You and Me
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Sometimes it was hungry, sometimes it was angry, sometimes it was desperate and sometimes it was slow. Pure need, pure lust, pure love. One-shot collection for various smutty Tumblr prompts.
1. Sixty-Nine

**Prompt:**_ The 69, if you're okay writing it._

**This wasn't supposed to have this ending but it sneaked up on me. Sorry!**

* * *

His tongue was lapping over her, pushing in, circling her clit. She moaned around him, closing her mouth more firmly, licking over his tip.

She felt as if she was dripping, groaning again when his tongue went in as deep as he could get, plunging in and out of her, driving her mad with need.

His hips were bucking up, pushing deeper into her mouth and she tightened her hand around his balls, making him stiffen for a second before he delved back in, taking her hungrier, his mouth devouring her, eating her up.

She bopped her head more frantically, sucking and licking, up and down, closing one hand around him and pumping him hard, a rush of pure possessiveness coursing through her as he growled against her folds, his fingers almost bruising her as he slammed them into her.

God, she needed this. Needed to blow his mind, needed him to go down on her like that.

Fingers pumping, tongue pressing hard against her clit, flicking over it before his fingers were back in her, pushing her closer and closer. Their movements became erratic, teeth grazing over flesh, the frantic need almost propelling them over the line between pain and lust.

They needed to feel alive, they needed just for a second to pretend that the world around them wasn't falling apart. Just for one second they needed to forget.

She sucked him in as deep as she could, her walls tightening around his fingers as she came hard, his moan reverberating through the air as he jerked his hips up, coming in long, hot spurts into her mouth and she gulped his release down, a tear slipping down her cheek as his tongue was back, licking over her as the last quivers of her orgasm shook her body.

Letting him slip out of her mouth, she turned around and scrambled up, pressing herself against his body.

"Don't leave me." Emma whispered, burying her face into his chest, tightening her arm around his waist as if she could keep him in bed forever.

"Never." He breathed, pulling her even closer and for just a moment Emma let herself believe that they could live together forever. For one moment she believed that their love had a chance, that it was enough to keep them both alive.

For one night she would just pretend that she would never lose him.


	2. MIne

**I combined two prompts here: **_One asked me for possessive smut, the other for angry, angsty smut!_

**Set after the talk Killian had with Neal in 3x10 but without the new curse hitting Storybrooke.**

* * *

She had no right to feel jealous. But she couldn't keep the green monster in check as she watched them out of the corner of her eye, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could. She didn't want anyone to see how often her eyes kept coming back to the pirate.

Tink had flat-out denied it that there had happened anything between them, almost sounding shocked as Emma had uttered her suspicion but of course he had thrown her a cocky '_Perhaps_', trying to get a rise out of her.

She hadn't taken the bait, just rolling her eyes and leaving them standing there as she walked into Granny's to get a cup of hot cocoa, ignoring the jealousy flaring up in her.

She knew while observing Tink's body language that she wasn't a thread. The thought making her shake her head inwardly. Because of course she didn't want anything from him. He could have fun with whoever he wanted. She didn't care.

She tried to tell herself that over and over again but no matter how often she repeated it in her head, it didn't work. Especially since he didn't use his charms only on Tink anymore. Every female person in the diner was getting one of his infamous smirks, even Granny was blushing when he gave her his full attention and who could blame her? He was one handsome devil.

She shouldn't feel jealously but he had promised her he would fight to win her heart. He had promised her fun. But apparently that had all been empty promises since he didn't even look at her anymore.

"Emma?" She jerked around, her eyes falling on Neal as he slipped beside her into the booth, his arm coming around her shoulders, his face crunched up in a worried expression as he spoke. "Everything alright?"

She almost laughed out loud because the whole situation was ridiculous and she wanted to tell him that nothing was alright, that everything was fucked up because she had fallen in love with a pirate who apparently didn't love her anymore. She could tell him that he wished said pirate would be sitting beside her right now and asking her about her well-being instead of her ex-boyfriend.

A laughter from the other side of the diner attracted her attention, her eyes falling on Hook pushing a strand of hair from Audrey's shoulder. She was married for God's sake. He couldn't even keep his hands off married women?

She stared at the smile grazing Hook's features and something inside her just snapped. What the hell? Who cared anymore? Fine, he did lie to her. A small voice in her head whispered that the bridge wouldn't have appeared if he had lied but she ignored it, grabbing Neal at the collar and yanking him forward, crushing her mouth on his. But the moment her lips met his she regretted to have acted on a childish impulse.

God, what was wrong with her? Using Neal to make him jealous? Hurting him back like he had hurt her by ignoring her? By not fighting for her?

She pushed Neal away, standing up and scrambling over the table, ignoring the curious looks as the ketchup bottle crashed down on the floor, splintering into a million pieces on the floor. She needed to get out of here, she needed to breathe.

~K&E~

She was kissing Neal? He inhaled a sharp breath, turning his head away, the pain slashing through his chest. He had known it was inevitable, that he would be forced to watch them being together if he decided to stay in Storybrooke after telling Neal that he would back away for the lad's sake.

But it hurt. The pain splintering his heart, breaking it apart.

A loud clanking sound making him jerk around, watching Emma's hasty retreat out of the diner, seeing the completely baffled expression on Neal's face and without questioning it, without giving himself time to talk himself out of it, he rushed to the door, following her out into the crisp night.

~K&E~

She could feel him before she even heard him, her heart leaping into her throat. She had wondered if he would follow her, a part of her had hoped he would follow her, his voice feeling like a soothing balm on her frazzled mind.

"Love?"

She stopped abruptly, almost letting out a sob as she realized how much she had missed his voice, how much she had missed his endearments but she couldn't let him see how much he affected her. He couldn't know.

"Leave me alone, Hook." She balled her hands into fists, turning around to him, needing every strength she could find inside of her to keep her voice calm. "Go back to the diner. I'm sure they are waiting for you to shower them with your affection."

"Jealous, love?" He asked, cocking his head, throwing her a smug grin.

"For God's sake no." She shot back, rolling her eyes, ignoring the pain in her chest. "You can fuck whoever you want."

She swirled around, intend on storming away, shocked that she had revealed so much of her feelings to him. She lifted her head, letting out a soft curse when she realized where her feet had carried her. The freaking pier. She was staring at his freaking ship. She clenched her eyes shut, fighting with her confusing feelings.

Anger, fear, hurt and an almost unbearable need to be in his arms. To just let herself fall, knowing that he would catch her.

She turned around slowly, locking eyes with him. Neither of them breaking the silence. Neither of them breaking the eye contact for several minutes until his chest expanded as he took in a deep breath and without saying anything he stepped forward, passing her without giving her another glance as he walked towards his ship.

Was he freaking kidding her? Not even now he would fight for her?

"No!" Her voice slashed through the silence, making him freeze. "You are not just walking away from me, pirate."

She rushed forward, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the gangplank of his ship, the fury sizzling hot through her body.

"You promised me fun and I will not leave without having some."

She was so angry with him that she pushed him into the cabin, slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't even realize that it was freezing in the room, her breath forming white fog in front of her mouth. She was actually surprised that she wasn't literally fuming as she stalked over to him, pushing a finger against his chest, ignoring the jolt of electricity rushing up her arm and down into her stomach.

"You damn infuriating, pirate. Was this all a game to you? Well, we can play. I'm all for playing. How about you show me what your special attachment is able to do."

"Emma … love ..."

"Don't freaking call me love." She shouted, smacking her hand against his chest so hard that he stumbled back in surprise, his back hitting the wall with a resounding thud.

She stepped closer, her hands curling around the collar of his leather coat, reminding her of the last time she had felt the leather under her fingers, a hot surge of lust coursing through her as she remembered the kiss and a second later she pulled him forward, her mouth crashing against his, her tongue slipping into his mouth, kissing him with all the passion she had suppressed for weeks, finally letting it all out.

"You are mine." She hissed against his lips. "Mine."

Her hands snatched his shirt, ripping it apart, her fingers roaming over his chest, hot need sizzling through her as she felt his muscles flex.

"Mine." She fumbled with the laces of his pants, needed to feel him, needed to wrap her hand around him, groaning against his mouth as her fingers finally closed around him. "Mine."

His hand came around her neck, his mouth almost bruising her as he kissed her with unbridled passion, grinding into her hand, his hook pressing against the small of her back as he pulled her against his chest.

The next minutes were only a blur, frantic hands, desperate kisses, lips trailing over naked skin, clothes being discarded on the floor until they were finally both naked and she pushed him back to his bunk, her eyes flicking hungrily over his body as she took him in. Every inch of him. Her heart skipping a beat as her eyes fell on the scars covering his body, speaking of the hard life he had led the last three hundred years and the possessive feeling overwhelmed her again.

He was hers. Every single inch of him was hers. He belonged to her. Body and soul.

"Mine." She repeated again, slipping over him, letting out a harsh breath as his arm tightened around her and he flipped her around, pinning her against the mattress.

"I am, love. I was always yours." He rasped, the first words he had spoken since they had entered the cabin, his hand hovering over her nipple, lowering it slowly, his palm brushing over the sensitive peak and she arched her back, pushing into his touch, his hoarse voice shooting sparks over her skin. "Just as you were always mine since the moment we met."

She wanted to deny it, wanted to push him away as always but as she looked into his eyes and saw his love for her shining out of them she couldn't. Because this was what she always wanted, what she always craved for. A man who would love her unconditionally. A man she could love back. A man who she wouldn't fear sharing her worries, her doubts, with. A man who would never leave her. Who would always stand by her side. A man who she could trust with her heart.

"Yes." Her voice quivered as she finally accepted his love. "I belong to you as much as you belong to me. You are my pirate."

And then he pushed into her, making her finally completely his, her head falling back as he stretched her, a tear slipping out of the corner of her eye as he stilled, buried completely in her, the feeling of finally being able to surrender to him, of finally being able to let him completely in almost drowning her, enhancing every sensation running through her and as he slid in and out of her, making love to her, their moans and groans echoing through his cabin, she could just stare up at him, never letting her eyes fall shut, watching him, getting lost in the blue depths of his eyes as he pushed her closer and closer and as she exploded around him only one word slipped over her lips, a word that felt foreign and so familiar at the same time.

"Killian."

His name. Because he was hers. Forever.


	3. I've Got You

**Prompt**: First time saying 'I love you' smut!

* * *

It had been inevitable that it would come to this point. The point when she would just break down. Everything just being too much.

This was it. She had reached it now.

Her body began to shake as the sobs were rising up in her chest and she still tried to keep the tears down, still tried to put a lid on all the feelings she couldn't deal with without breaking down. She couldn't break down. She was the savior. She was supposed to be strong.

And she didn't know if she could ever stop crying if she let herself feel.

A rustling behind her made her startle, her eyes flitting to the person stepping out of the shadows, her shoulders sagging with relief as she recognized the only person she could bear having by her side right now. The only person who would understand without her needing to tell him anything.

"I'm here, love." He sat down beside her, his hand falling on her arm, his eyes full of sincerity and love as he said. "I've got you."

He pulled her onto his lap and smelling his unique scent, feeling his hair tickling her nose as she buried her face against his chest, feeling his hand trailing down her spine, his lips brushing over her forehead, she finally let herself break, knowing that he would keep her safe, that he wouldn't take advantage of seeing her this vulnerable, knowing that she could trust him completely.

He wasn't saying a word, just holding her in his arms as the sobs racked her body, as she cried for all the people they had lost during the war against the Wicked Witch. People she would never see again. People who were gone forever.

Grumpy, Devin (one of Robin's men), Granny and the loss that hurt the most. Neal.

The loss of her former love was ripping her heart apart. She couldn't even say goodbye. The wound one of the curses of the Wicked Witch had inflicted on him, letting him bleed out in seconds, her name the last word coming over his lips before his eyes had gone blind.

Her guilt over telling him in the Echo Caves that she had been hoping he was really dead because she wanted to leave the pain he had caused behind her, eating her up. She would give almost anything to have him back. To see him smiling at her with this crooked smile of his, to hear him laughing with Henry.

But she would never hear his laughter again, would never hear his voice again. He was gone.

She couldn't bring him back but she felt guilty. Guilty for being glad that the man who was holding her in his arms right now was still alive. That she hadn't lost him.

Now, as her walls were crumbling down, she could finally admit that she loved him. That she probably started to fall in love with him the moment she met him. That it had been probably love at first sight. Something she had never believed in. But she had felt the connection as they had been climbing the beanstalk together. He knew her. Saw her for who she really was without even trying. She couldn't hide her true self from him. He had always known the person she was behind all the walls, all the masks, and he had fallen in love with her true self and not the person she pretended to be, the person she thought she needed to be to protect the people she loved.

She didn't know how much time had passed before the sobs ceased, leaving her exhausted, almost unable to move one muscle. But he took care of her, pulling her up gently, supporting her with his arm as he led her to his horse, helping her up, climbing up behind her, his arm securing her against his chest as they were riding back to the castle.

Her knees almost gave out under her as she dropped to the ground in front of the stables but Killian was already by her side, holding her up, throwing the reins towards a stable boy, bellowing out a harsh command to take care of the horse while he accompanied the princess back into the castle.

Her mind was foggy, her mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin as she heard him calling her princess. She had never felt less like a princess than right now. Her legs were finally giving out under her and she already expected to fall face first into the dirt as strong arms scooped her up and her head lolled against his shoulder as his arms tightened around her.

"Everything okay?" She heard David's frantic voice as they stepped into the hall but she just tilted her head further into Killian's chest, too weary to deal with her parents, leaving it up to Killian to come up with an explanation. "What happened?"

"Everything is alright, mate." Killian said firmly, his voice taking on an authoritative tone as he added. "I've got her."

He was carrying up to her room, lying her down carefully on her bed, turning around, intend to leave but she grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"Don't go." Her voice was almost inaudible, scratchy from all the tears she had shed.

He hesitated only a second before he sat down beside her, reaching for his boots and pulling them off, joining her and she wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling against him, not caring how needy she was right now.

She needed him. Plain and simple. And she wouldn't deny herself the comfort of his presence. Not now.

She stayed in his arms for what seemed like an eternity before she registered the warmth of his skin, before her body came alive feeling his so close to hers.

"Hook?" She pulled back, looking up at his face, hoping he would read her like an open book like he always did. She couldn't say it out loud, she couldn't ask him for what he needed the most. She needed him to just know.

"Killian?" She raised her hand, cupping his face, her thumb stroking over his scruff and she saw his eyes soften, saw the exact moment he understood.

They undressed each other slowly, fingers ghosting over skin, hands trembling as they pulled clothes away.

"You are beautiful." He looked down at her, the admiration in his eyes taking her breath away, his hand trailing over her stomach, his mouth closing around one of her nipples, sucking it in gently, his tongue flicking over the puckered peak before he slipped higher, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, his lips hovering over hers as he breathed. "I love you."

She had known it all along. Since his revelation in the Echo Caves. But actually hearing the words made her heart stumble in her chest.

He loved her. He was in love with her.

His mouth trailed along her jaw, his lips grazing her ear lobe, following the line of her neck and she arched into him. She had wanted to feel his hands on her for so long, had wanted to feel him move inside of her and finally she had it all. He was worshiping every inch of her body, his mouth and hands caressing her, arousing her, loving her, making her climax over and over again.

She was exhausted, everything felt sore but she didn't want him to leave her and as always he sensed what she needed, slipping in and out of her in an excruciatingly slow pace, making her feel every inch of him and she lifted her hand, placing her fingers directly over his heart, her eyes locking with his.

"I love you." He stiffened, his pace faltering and she clenched her walls around him, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, her other hand coming to rest against his waist as he thrusted into her, his mouth falling open on a silent groan as he climaxed, his body shivering under her hands, her voice a hoarse whisper as she breathed. "I love you."


	4. Aphrodisiac

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Prompt: **_Now wouldn´t it be funny if Hook accidently ingested aphrodisiac meant for Charming (like at family dinner or something, lol) - it could be Snowing's anniversary dinner and maybe Snow had some very special potion prepared. Could be fun and smutty ;)_

* * *

Her back hit the wall hard, her breath hitching in her throat, her mind needing a second to catch up to what was happening, slight annoyance slithering down her spine as a certain pirate was stepping into her personal space.

"Hook, what the heck ..."

He didn't even let her finish the sentence as he leaned forward, his lips brushing over her neck, making her shiver.

"You smell so good, Swan." His voice was hoarse with lust, the lilting tone shooting sparks along her skin. "I want to taste you. I want to feel you. Touch you. Everywhere."

She groaned inwardly, her core clenching as images of him with his head between her legs popped up in her brain, her nipples tightened as he shifted and his scent suddenly invaded her nostrils. Sea, leather and this scent that was just uniquely his, all male and arousing, making her wonder how his skin would taste like.

She slipped her hands between their bodies, pushing him away, scowling at him as he wanted to close the gap again, his gaze so hungry and clouded with lust that she felt dizzy for a second.

"Stop it!" Emma slammed her hand against his chest to keep him away from her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong, love. I just want you."

She threw him an incredulous look for stating the obvious, slipping out of under his arm and walking back into the living room, shaking her head in disbelief. He had never been that aggressive in pursuing her, she had even thought he was starting to lose interest since she had hardly seen him over the last few weeks. She had definitely seen no fight, not to mention that he hadn't shown her the promised fun. Not that she wanted to have fun with him. Having fun with him could only lead to disaster.

She strolled over to her mother, throwing a look over her shoulder, seeing him walking into the room with a saucy grin on his face.

"Something is wrong with Hook. I mean I know he loves to make sexual innuendos but normally it's just that. But today ..." Emma lifted her hand, pinching her nose, trying to forget what his hoarse whispered words, the nearness of his body, had done to her. "Something is off."

"Snow?" David stepped closer with a questioning look on his face. "Didn't you say you got me that special brownie from Granny's for my birthday?"

"Yeah, it's in the fridge." Mary Margaret replied, walking into the kitchen to show him where she had put it. "It's right ..."

Emma frowned as she saw a shocked expression crossing her mother's face, wondering why her eyes suddenly flitted over the room, falling on Hook standing beside the door, leisurely leaning against the wall, his legs crossed, his eyes boring into hers, his gaze so heated that Emma felt as if she would burst into flames any second.

"Shit!" Mary Margaret growled, turning to her husband again, giving him an apologetic smile. "Someone else must have eaten it."

"Hm, then I just have to eat another piece of my delicious birthday cake." David replied, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his wife's cheek.

"What was that about?" Emma asked the moment David was out of earshot.

"What was what about?" Mary Margaret said, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"What did you do with that brownie?"

"Nothing."

"You better tell me right now, Mary Margaret." Emma hissed, looking around to make sure nobody was overhearing them. "Because I have the suspicion Hook has eaten it and I want to know what I am dealing with."

Mary Margaret shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot, avoiding Emma's gaze but Emma just waited patiently until her mother finally spoke again.

"You know, your father and I want to have another child and we are trying for months now and it is getting a little tiresome and I just wanted to make it easier for him so ..."

"What did you put in there?"

"An aphrodisiac."

"Jesus Christ, as if the pirate's libido needs any additional stimuli." Emma groaned, Hook's behavior making much more sense in light of this revelation, her eyes suddenly narrowing dangerously as she looked over to him, an idea forming in her head. "I wonder ..."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret's voice turned scolding, her hand tightening around her upper arm. "You are not thinking about ..."

Emma turned her head, throwing her a mischievous grin. "It would be a shame if I would let it go to waste, wouldn't it?"

"You are ... you and the pirate ... you want ..." Mary Margaret stumbled over the words, her cheeks turning bright red. "With Hook?"

"It's not as if I hadn't thought about it before. I did kiss him." Emma replied. "And it was good. Very, very good."

"But ..." Mary Margaret started to speak, fumbling for words as she tried to come up with a reason why Emma couldn't jump into bed with the pirate.

"What but? Am I not allowed to have a little fun? After everything we've been through I think I have earned a few hours for myself, don't you?"

Emma knew it sounded a little harsh but it was just the truth. Everyone was looking at her for advice, because she was the savior or because they needed the sheriff to sort out some dispute and when she was at home almost all her time was spent with Henry, both of them needing to be together as much as possible after the close call they had in Neverland.

For once she just wanted to think of herself, for once she wanted to just stop thinking about the consequences, about the what if's, for once she just wanted to live.

"Good." Emma said, after a pregnant pause in which Mary Margaret didn't come up with any argument to talk her out of it. "Then I'll just go and have some fun."

She walked briskly towards him, ignoring his raised eyebrow as she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door.

"Come on, pirate. We are gonna take care of the business."

"Pardon me, love?"

She leaned into him, pressing her hand against his chest, gripping his necklace and pulling him down to her until her lips brushed over his ear.

"Didn't you want to taste me?"

His eyes widened for a second in surprise before a grin split up his face, his hand settling at the small of her back as he bowed slightly.

"After you, milady."

~K&E~

She decided the Jolly Roger would be the best place. No one would interrupt them there since no one dared to set foot on it without the Captain's permission. And she definitely didn't want to be interrupted.

She closed the door of his cabin firmly behind them, turning the key, spinning around to face him.

"So, here is the thing. You ate a brownie that was reserved for David and my mother put some aphrodisiac in it. That's what is making you so horny. The question now is ... do you want me to take advantage of that or should I leave you alone and let you take care of it yourself?"

"It's not as if I didn't want to take you into bed before without additional stimuli." Killian replied cheekily, his eyes suddenly turning serious as he added. "But are you sure you want this?"

"I'm tired of fighting this. Fighting us." Emma told him, stepping closer. "I want you. I probably wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you for the first time."

She expected a sexual innuendo, something smug, from him but he just stared at her, her body growing warm under his gaze. God, she wanted him so much that the anticipation was making her nerve endings sizzle.

She kept eye contact with him, wondering who would break first but after a minute of absolute silence she just couldn't stay away any longer and with two quick steps she stood in front of him, grabbing the collar of his coat and yanking him forward, finally kissing him again.

The kiss was like the first one. Hot and passionate. But this time they didn't stop. This time neither of them pulled back. The aphrodisiac running through his veins made him impatient, his hand slipping into her pants, feeling the wetness, sliding lower, one finger pushing into her, his thumb drawing circles over her clit.

"Gods, Emma. I waited so long for this."

His finger picked up the pace, a second finger joining the first.

"Gods, I need to taste you, love. Please let me taste you."

He ripped at her pants, his fingers opening the button and lowering the zipper while her hands were yanking at his shirt, letting his coat slip over his shoulders to the ground. It only lasted seconds until they were both naked, falling on his bed together in an entangled mess. She wanted to never stop kissing him, she wanted him in her and she pushed her hands against his hips to pull him over her but he refused, slipping down her body, his lips leaving a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses until he settled between her legs.

"Finally."

Her body was going up in flames as his hungry mouth devoured her. She had him always pegged as a considerate lover who would put her needs above his but the stimulant in his body was making him reckless, his fingers and tongue working her relentlessly, pushing, licking, sucking, leaving her a trembling mess, almost unable to open her eyes as she felt him pushing between her legs and then he was sliding into her, as thick and long as she had always imagined him to be, the breath hitching in her throat as he pushed deeper and deeper, stretching her, filling her.

"Look at me!" He rasped and her eyes fluttered open but all she could do was staring up at him in wonder.

He was gorgeous. Towering over her. His hair disheveled. His cheeks flushed. His eyes a stormy gray.

"Look down, love."

She turned her gaze down until her eyes fell on the point where they were joined. He was glistening with her wetness, the sight making her stomach coil in a hard ball of need as she watched his throbbing length disappearing inside of her again.

"You are a wanton woman, Emma. You denied yourself this for far too long."

"Yes, I have." Emma breathed, her fingers digging into his ass as he pulled back again, hovering at her entrance before he jerked his hips forward, burying himself deep in her. "Oh my God, yes."

It was even better than she could have ever imagined. He was taking her higher and higher, giving her one climax after the other, fulfilling all her desires before she could even utter them, sensing what she needed, what she craved. Not ceasing in his efforts to pleasure her over and over again, his stamina unbelievable, probably fueled by the aphrodisiac he'd ingested. She tumbled over again but this time he finally joined her, the expression on his face as his climax hit him almost making her come again.

She was lying in his arms afterwards, completely spent, her want sated, a small smile lifting the corner of her mouth as she asked him with a soft voice.

"And that's where the fun begins?"

He chuckled lowly, pulling her flush against his body.

"You've seen nothing yet, love."


	5. Campus

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Prompt: **_I've got a need for some Professor!Killian smut._

* * *

It should be against the law to look that handsome. She didn't know how the female students could listen to anything he was saying. She couldn't even think straight when she was in his presence.

Everything had started when she had bumped into him on her first day, her papers and books scattering over the floor and he had crouched down beside her, helping her collecting her stuff. The moment she looked up and met his eyes she was doomed.

Blue eyes and dark hair and if this wasn't enough he was also wearing a scruff, a small scar marring his cheekbone and for a second she feared she could never breathe again.

They had stayed there, kneeling in front of each other for moments that felt like hours, ignoring the stream of students flowing around them, just staring at each other.

She had never felt something like this before. This immediate connection with a complete stranger. The feeling as if she knew him.

Afterwards she just scoffed about it. Love at first sight? Right. Something like this only existed in books and movies. It was just plain and simple lust. No woman on this planet wouldn't have dirty thoughts when she saw him. Just not possible. He was inhumanly handsome.

But fortunately she didn't take history but biology, so they didn't cross path anymore other than seeing each other in passing. But each and every time a jolt went through her when their eyes met, driving her slowly but surely insane.

~K&E~

She was a student. He shouldn't have these inappropriate thoughts about her. Shouldn't have these dreams about her in which she was riding him, breathing his name, her walls clenching him hard, her green eyes hooded with passion when she climaxed.

Emma Swan.

He had found out her name, his mind just too occupied with her to ignore her and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. He was just glad that she wasn't in his class. Seeing her every day would drive him insane.

He couldn't even put his finger on it why he was so drawn to her. She was almost ten years his junior and he liked his women experienced and he doubted she had much in bed. At least she didn't give the impression as if she would jump into bed with a lot of men. But still he longed for her, wanted to feel her legs wrapped around his waist, wanted to push deep and hard into her, wanted to make her scream.

It was just lust. He would get over it. Maybe he should call Milah tonight, arranging a meeting. Maybe he just needed to have a good fuck again. It had been months since he had last felt the tight sheath of a woman around his cock. He was sure fucking Milah all night would take care of that problem and would erase the blonde girl out of his mind.

~K&E~

He thought it had worked. The dreams had stopped after he had taken Milah into his bed regularly again. She was a passionate woman, giving him exactly what he needed, milking him dry every night he spent with her.

But one night he walked over the campus later than usual and suddenly heard muffled cries from behind the bushes, a harsh 'No' echoing through the air. He was running towards the shouts, his blood boiling as he saw three guys struggling with one woman, two of them trying to hold her down while the third was fumbling with his pants and his hand tightened around the collar of the boy's shirt, yanking him away from the woman, his voice ice cold as he bellowed.

"Let go of the woman right now."

The boys jerked back, almost stumbling over their own feet as they hastened away and Killian yelled after them that they wouldn't get away with it, promising them that he would find them.

The anger was still coursing hot through his veins and he swirled around, wanting to make sure the girl was okay, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes locked with green ones. Eyes he had seen countless times in his dreams.

"Ms. Swan?" He said softly, trying not to scare her more. "Are you alright?"

She didn't seem to be surprised that he knew her name, the fear still lingering in her eyes as she nodded, clearing her throat before she rasped. "I'm fine, Professor. Thank you."

~K&E~

Her heart was still galloping in her chest, her throat scratchy from all the screaming and her legs almost gave out under her as she truly realized how close she had come to being raped and hadn't Professor Jones crossed the campus at this late hour she probably wouldn't have stood a chance to escape them.

"Let me accompany you to your dorm."

He put his hand gently against the small of her back, the contact more soothing than anything he could have told her, his presence letting her feel safe and her heart rate slowed down considerably on their way to her dorm, the fear almost gone when they stopped in front of the door.

"Goodnight, Ms. Swan."

"Goodnight, Professor Jones. And thanks for the rescue again."

"It was my pleasure." He told her, giving her a soft smile before he turned around and walked away.

"Professor Jones?" She didn't know why she stopped him, she just knew she couldn't let him go.

"Aye?" He turned around, stepping closer again and her eyes flickered to his lips and back up to his eyes, her heart jumping into her throat as she saw his eyes fixated on her lips as well.

This was insane. He was a professor here. He wasn't allowed to have a dalliance with a student but damn it to hell she wanted to know how he kissed, her skin heating up with the thought of his scruff brushing over her most sensitive spots.

"Emma?" Her eyes shot back to his, a blush rising up in her cheeks. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I can't." She whispered

"Bloody hell." He growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her around the corner, smashing her against the wall behind the dumpster, his mouth shooting down on hers, not even giving her time to take in another breath before his tongue pushed into her.

"God, Emma." He groaned against her lips, his tongue flicking out and tracing her bottom lip. "I want you. I need you."

She was trembling, her whole body shaking and she slipped her hands around his neck, breathing against his mouth.

"I want you too."

He leaned back, his blue eyes boring into hers, apparently finding what he was searching for since he uttered another curse before he intertwined his fingers with hers and walked towards the parking lot, not even telling her where he was taking her.

But she knew and maybe the shock of her near rape was still sitting deeper than she thought because she didn't hesitate to follow him, didn't try to talk to him, to put a stop to it.

Because she wanted him.

She needed to feel his hands on her body. She needed him to erase the feeling of the other men's hand groping her. She needed him to take her. She needed to forget about the last minutes, needed to forget in his arms.

He opened the door to his car and she climbed in, her heart thudding against her rib cage as he rounded the hood and slipped into the driver's seat. She was eying him out of the corner of her eyes, couldn't quite believe it that she was really sitting beside him, minutes away from having sex with him.

He drove in silence, not even looking at her until he turned into his driveway and killed the engine.

"Listen, Emma." He said softly, finally looking at her. "I kind of took you by surprise back there. You don't have to feel obligated to me because I came to your rescue. I would have done it for any other woman too."

"I know."

"Should I drive you home?"

"No."

He let out a deep breath, his eyes searching her face for any hints of hesitation before he nodded slowly. "Then come in."

They only made it over the threshold before he pulled her into his arms, his mouth devouring hers, their teeth clashing together as they kissed each other hungrily. He pushed her towards the back of the house, his fingers working at her jacket, throwing it to the ground, his hands closing around her breasts, kneading them, twirling her nipples through her shirt and bra.

Her hand shot down, pressing hard against his arousal, rubbing up and down, a moan tumbling out of her mouth as she felt how long and thick he was, her core pulsating with hard throbs, pure need shooting straight between her legs. She wanted to feel him in her, wanted to be taken hard and fast.

He matched her impatience, almost ripping her clothes apart as he pulled them off her body. When they walked into his bedroom they were both already naked, her hand pumping him hard, his guttural growl shooting sparks through her.

He almost threw her on the bed, following immediately, his mouth closing around her nipple, sucking it in hard, his tongue flicking over it as his hand found its way down her stomach, finding her wet and ready and he pushed two fingers inside of her as deep as he could, setting a frantic rhythm.

"God, Killian." She moaned, her fingers tightening in his hair as she yanked him up. "I need you in me."

His fingers were still working her, his thumb rubbing over her clit and he just shook his head, his voice hoarse with lust as he rasped. "I need you to come first."

She wanted to yell at him to just fuck her already because she couldn't stand it any longer but he added a third finger, stretching her, his fingers pumping in and out of her, curling inside of her, hitting her at the exact right spot over and over again and she cried out, the climax hitting her hard, her walls gripping his fingers tightly as she arched into his hand.

He slipped his fingers out of her, lifting them to his mouth and licking them clean. "You taste so bloody good, love."

She still tried to catch her breath, expecting him to reach for a condom and finally getting in her but he slid down her body, settling between her legs, pushing them up, baring her to his hungry mouth and he shot her a heated gaze before he lowered his head, his lips brushing over her as he growled. "Again."

She couldn't even get out a word before his tongue slipped into her, pushing deep and it took only minutes until she came again under the frantic licks and sucks of his mouth.

He was covering her immediately, reaching for the drawer and pulling a condom out, rolling it down over his length while her body still quivered with the aftershocks of her second orgasm, her breath hitching in her throat as he aligned himself, slamming into her with a jerk of his hips.

"God, Emma. You are so bloody tight."

He yanked her legs up to hit her even deeper and she wrapped them around his waist, arching his hips into his thrusts as he took her exactly like she wanted him to, with deep and hard plunges, pushing in and out of her in a fast pace, her stomach coiling with her next orgasm only minutes later.

"Oh my God." Emma moaned, stars exploding behind her closed eye lids. "Killian."

She felt him stiffen, his mouth closing over hers as he pushed his hips forward one more time, finally following her over the edge.

They didn't say anything for quite some time, both lying on their backs beside each other, still panting and she wondered if he was asking himself the same questions she did.

How was it possible that they fit together so perfectly?

Had it been as amazing and mind-blowing for him as it had been for her?

She turned around slowly, waiting for him to tilt his head and face her before she started to speak.

"Do we need to talk about it?" Emma asked, holding her breath, fearing he would push her away.

"Let's just sleep, love. I think we had enough excitement for one night." He said sleepily, pulling her against his chest. "We will figure it out tomorrow."

He didn't throw her out, he didn't tell her that they couldn't see each other again and she snuggled contently against his side. No matter what would happen tomorrow, at least she knew they would face it together.


	6. Just Perfect

**Prompt: **_How about Emma getting a hickey from Hook while they are secretly dating (this would be the smutty part) and then trying to hide it from everyone but failing miserably as they start to ask questions (which would be a rather funny/fluffy part). I'd love to read that!_

* * *

"Not again." Emma whined, tilting her head to look at the bright red mark on her neck.

She didn't even know when he had made it, the previous night a blur of passion and frantic need in her mind.

"Unbelievable." She hissed, storming back into the bedroom, slamming the door against the wall.

"Killian Jones, I need to have a word with you." Emma said, putting as much annoyance into her words as she could muster up.

"Aye?" His raspy voice came from under the sheet, a moment later his head appeared as he propped himself up on one elbow and for a second the sight completely distracted her.

But who could blame her?

Sex hair, scruff, hooded eyes, his lilting voice still thick with sleep, his mouth turning up into a dazzling smile.

Really. Who could blame her for wanting to slip into bed with him again?

Images of the previous night flitted through her brain. His mouth closing around her nipple, his fingers pushing deep into her, the expression of pure ecstasy on his face as she had sucked him deep into her mouth, his body hovering over hers as he had pushed into her.

And sometime during the night he had marked her. Again.

"Look at that." Emma said, pulling his shirt down, pointing at the mark on her neck, not missing the possessive glint that crossed his eyes before he shot her a lopsided grin, making her roll her eyes. "We talked about this, pirate. No visible marks."

"I got carried away, love." Killian replied without showing any signs of remorse. "You want to tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"That's not the point, Jones. I can't keep running around with scarves or turtlenecks. Maybe you haven't noticed but it's July. Not really the time for turtlenecks, is it?"

"Well, there is an easy solution for that." He said softly, lifting one eyebrow.

"Right." Emma replied, walking towards the bed and slipping under the sheet, snuggling against his chest, her voice sounding small as she whispered. "I'm still not ready to share you with other people."

"I know, love."

Everything was still so new. Somehow she still couldn't believe that they were actually dating. Secretly. But they were together. For real.

It started right after they had defeated the Wicked Witch, the victory party leaving her quite inebriated and unable to sleep. She had taken a walk, hoping the fresh air would help her relax but instead she had found herself standing on the pier in front of his ship, the late hour and the rest of the alcohol coursing through her causing her walls to crash down, the words of her father coming back to her and she had been in desperate need of a good moment and the only one she could see having one with had been on the ship.

She had stumbled on his ship, almost running to his cabin and yanking the door off his hinges, taking in his surprised face as he had swirled around to her, his features immediately softening as he had seen who the rude intruder was. She had only said three words. Three words that had led them to where they were now.

_I need you. _

Since that day they were together. They never said it out loud just slipped into a relationship as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And it was. It felt right. It felt good. It actually was perfect.

What made her fear that everything could go to hell in a blink of an eye. She couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. After finally letting him in he was as important for her survival as the air she was breathing. She didn't want to lose him and being so dependent on him scared the crap out of her.

"Emma?" His soft voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "You alright, love?"

He was always concerned about her happiness, always making sure she was okay and her heart constricted in her chest with the love she was feeling for him, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she leaned back to look into his eyes, giving him a shaky smile as she breathed.

"I love you."

He stiffened, his eyes rounding in surprise before his face lit up with a huge smile. She should have said it earlier. She knew it for quite some time now. Probably since the moment she remembered him back in New York and seeing how much the words meant to him she realized that he had needed to hear them as much as she had needed to hear them. He had told her how much he loved her countless times. With looks, with actions, with words, with his body.

"I love you." She repeated, slipping over him and settling on his lap, sighing as she felt him harden against her.

She pulled his shirt over her head, grinding harder against him, his hand closing around one nipple, tugging and twirling.

Pushing up on her knees, she almost ripped her panties apart as she shoved them down her legs, needing him inside of her with a desperation that made her whole body ache.

Reaching down, she positioned him, letting him glide into her, rocking her hips forward to take him completely in, arching into his hand, reveling in the feeling of having him in her.

"Gods, Emma." His voice broke as she started to move, slipping up and down his whole length, his hand dropped to her waist, his fingers digging into her flesh. "I love you."

She rode him hard, his low moans and groans spuring her on to go even faster and then her orgasm slammed into her all of a sudden, her own moan reverberating through the air as she clenched her walls around him, his hips jerking up once, twice, a growl rumbling out of his throat as he spurted his release into her, pulling her down to him, his mouth closing over hers, kissing her deeply.

She couldn't move. She wished she could stay right where she was, atop of him, with him buried inside of her, forever. But of course she couldn't. They had to face real life very soon again. But she would just give him and herself a few more minutes.

A few more minutes of perfection.

~K&E~

"You know, you might fool your parents but you are not fooling me." Ruby told her as she set the cup of hot cocoa down in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

Ruby just rolled her eyes, pointing at her scarf. "Your hunk of a pirate had been a little too passionate again, has he?"

"What?" Emma set down the cup, glad she hadn't taken a gulp already, otherwise she would have sprinkled Ruby with the hot liquid.

Ruby leaned forward, her eyes flitting over to Killian sitting in a booth on the other side of the diner. "You should join him and put an end to all the secrecy. It's futile anyway. People just have to take a closer look at you two."

"I don't think I can follow you."

"You two have eye sex every time you are in the same room and not the 'I want you so much, please take me already' kind of eye sex but the 'I remember last night and it was hot as hell and I already want you again' kind of eye sex."

"Ruby!" Emma hissed, looking around frantically, hoping that no one had heard her friend.

"Come on. It's so obvious. You are literally glowing and you both have these satisfied smirks on your faces when you give each other those stolen glances which by the way everyone can see."

"I didn't know it was so obvious." Emma mumbled into her cup. "I thought we were quite good at it actually."

"Maybe if you wouldn't want him so much you might have succeeded but Emma ..." Ruby waited until Emma looked up again before she continued, the teasing tone completely gone from her voice. "You two are in love. You shouldn't even want to hide it."

"I'm not ..." She interrupted herself before she could tell Ruby that she wasn't in love with Killian. Apparently her old defense mechanisms weren't that easy to forget.

"He is such an eye candy. You should be proud to show him around."

"He is definitely an eye candy." Emma chuckled.

"Show everyone that he is your man so that all these silly girls can stop swooning over him every time he comes in here." Ruby scoffed, pointing towards a booth where a group of teenagers giggled and threw Killian a look from time to time.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Emma said thoughtfully, her eyes wandering over to her secret boyfriend, the decision suddenly made without hesitation and with firm determination she stood up and walked over to his booth.

"Hey, beautiful. To what do I owe ..."

She didn't let him finish, leaning down and pressing her lips against his, her hands coming around his neck and pulling him closer as she kissed him passionately, tongue and all.

An eerie silence fell over the room as she kept kissing him, the conversations around them ceased and she felt Killian moving back but she grabbed the collar of his coat and held him close.

"You are not going anywhere, pirate." She growled against his mouth and delved right back into the kiss.

Apparently the first shock of the customers had worn off as she heard catcalls echoing through the room and she smirked against his lips before she finally let him go.

"Swan?" He looked completely dumbstruck as he stared up at her and she wanted to burst into happy laughter, just giddy about finally showing everyone that he was hers.

In this moment the door opened and her parents walked in, Killian immediately scooting backwards, a cocky grin pulling up his mouth, a sexual innuendo already on his lips. He was so used to disguise that they were dating that he didn't realize that there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. Her parents would find out within minutes that she had kissed him in the middle of Granny's.

"Time to tell them." Emma said quietly, gripping his hand and yanking him up.

He stared bewildered at her and she let out a chuckle, wrapping her arm around his waist and squeezing him, a strange feeling of relief washing over her. It didn't feel bad at all to let everyone know. It felt exhilarating actually.

"David? Mary Margaret?" She tilted her head to face her parents, grinning broadly as she saw the confused expression on their faces. "Hook and I ..." She paused, looking up into his eyes, her fingers brushing over his cheek for a second before she continued. "Killian and I ... we are together."

"I can see that." David said dryly, raising one eyebrow as he fixated his gaze on Killian. "I would give you the 'Don't hurt my daughter' speech if I wouldn't know that you are completely besotted with her and there is a higher chance that she will hurt you than the other way around."

"Aren't you supposed to be _my_ father?" Emma asked pointedly.

"As if you would need any help from my side." David scoffed, a warm feeling rushing through her body as he smiled softly at her. "Besides, he knows I will kill him if he ever hurts you. Isn't that so, Hook?"

"Aye, mate." Killian said calmly. "But I won't hurt her."

Emma turned towards her mother, wondering what her reaction to the news would be since she had been trying to push her towards Neal more than once and she hoped she would accept that Emma made her own decisions when it came to her love life. But her mother completely surprised her and Killian judging by the look on his face as she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Killian."

~K&E~

Hours later she felt his body aligning against hers as he slipped into bed behind her, his arm coming around her waist and pulling her closer.

Gone were the times when they had to sneak around, gone were the times of stolen glances and kisses, secret rendezvous at night.

They had told Henry when he'd come home from school but he had only rolled his eyes, telling them he had known for quite some time and Emma had asked carefully if he was okay with Killian being a part of the family now.

Henry had just shrugged his shoulders, saying it would be cool to have a pirate in the family and a second later he had been shooting question after question at Killian, asking about sailing and piracy, getting all excited when Killian promised him to take him out on the Jolly Roger and teaching him everything there was to know to be a sailor.

"I told you ... you can be a part of something or you can be alone." Emma said into the silence, pulling their entwined hands up and pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

"I never hoped, not even in my wildest dreams, I would ever have a family again." Killian replied softly, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"But you have one now." Emma turned around in his arms, raising her hand to caress his cheek. "We both found love again. Something we didn't think we would ever find again."

"I love you, Emma Swan."

"And I love you, Killian Jones."

No matter what happened in the future somehow she had a feeling that the good moments would outweigh the bad and even the bad ones would be easier to bear.

Because she wasn't alone anymore.


	7. The Ladder

**Prompt:** _Emma hasn't heard from Killian all day and she starts to worry so she heads to the Jolly where she sees him jacking off with the scarf he used to help fix her hand. Need this and I also need Emma to ride his face!_

**Well, I think the prompt speaks for itself! This chapter is hard M. :-)**

* * *

This was the third time she had turned around to walk back to the apartment. He was fine. She didn't need to check up on him. He had probably just enjoyed a lazy day on his ship, doing whatever you could do on an enchanted ship.

"Damn!" She muttered under her breath, swirling around again.

She would just see for herself that he was okay, would endure some cocky remarks from him about her concern over his well-being and then she could go home and sleep.

She didn't know why she cared, why she even felt the need to go to his ship. She just needed to see him because he had made himself scarce of the last weeks. She had hardly seen him. Sometimes she had already wondered it he had set sail and disappeared without saying goodbye, not liking the strange feeling in her stomach when she thought about never seeing him again.

Maybe she would just see if his ship was still there. She didn't even have to go aboard. Maybe it would be enough to just see that he hadn't left Storybrooke.

But when she reached the Jolly Roger, just seeing the ship wasn't enough. She needed to see _him_.

She stepped onto the ship, moving carefully, not wanting to make any unnecessary sound as she walked towards the helm and ducked her head to slip under deck.

She stopped shortly, waiting until her eyes had adjusted to the darkness before she proceeded to his cabin, opening the door without knocking in case he was sleeping.

It took her a few seconds before she realized what she was seeing. He was standing with his back to her, his hook resting on the chair at his left side, his back glinting in the candle light, the scars visible against the darker skin surrounding them and then she heard him moan and her eyes flitted down to his ass, seeing his pants hanging loosely on his hips, his arm moving in a certain rhythm and she gulped hard as she connected the dots in her head, realizing what he was doing.

Shit.

She had walked in on him jerking off.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

She should just turn around and leave and if she was lucky he would never know that she had been there in the first place but she couldn't move, her feet rooted to the spot.

And then she heard his voice ... broken ... hoarse ... one word echoing through the cabin.

"Emma."

She moaned. She actually freaking moaned as she heard the longing in his voice when he spoke her name and he swirled around, his eyes burning into hers, the sight in front of her knocking the breath out of her.

Holy crap!

She dropped her gaze, following the fair line of hair down his stomach, her walls actually contracting once as she saw his hand still closed tightly around his cock, some fabric she couldn't identify wrapped around his hand.

"Go!" His harsh voice slashed through the air and she jerked her head up, meeting his eyes, the expression in his gaze slamming right into her chest.

Pure hunger, pure need.

"Leave now, Swan! As long as you can."

He moved his hand, pumped it up and down once and her mouth went dry, all wetness rushing southwards and her fingers twitched, her legs started to tremble.

She wanted to go down on her knees and take him into her mouth, wanted to lick the pre-cum from his tip.

"Emma, you have to leave."

Her eyes shot back to his for a second before she averted her gaze, her eyes coming back to his mid-section and she knew she couldn't go. She had crossed the point of no return. She wanted him too much to back away now.

"No." She said firmly, meeting his gaze again.

He let out a harsh breath, closing his eyes for a second, his chest heaving with the air he was pulling in before he opened his eyes again.

"Take off your clothes, love."

He reached for his pants, shoving them down his legs and a moment later he was stark naked, only the straps of his brace crisscrossing over his arm and chest.

She kept her eyes fixed on him as she took of her clothes, piece for piece, until she was standing naked in front of him.

"Move to the ladder, darling." His voice felt like a caress, the breathlessness in his tone shooting goosebumps over her whole body.

"Step up and close your hands around the handrail."

She walked slowly over to the ladder and stepped on it, balancing on her feet to turn around to face him.

He stepped to the side, slinging the scarf he had been holding in his hand around her right wrist and a jolt of shock rushed through her as she recognized the fabric. It was the scarf he had used to bandage her wound up on the beanstalk.

He had jerked off with this scarf wrapped around his hand? Thinking of her? Conjuring up a picture of her in his mind?

The thought shot sparks down her spine, making her legs go weak.

"Can you give me a hand, love?"

She acted like in trance, holding the scarf tight to help him fasten it around her wrist, wondering how he would secure her other hand to the handrail. He answered her question a moment later as he stepped on the first step of the ladder, his fingers tracing over her hand as he pulled the scarf over the ladder behind her back, wrapping it around the rail and her wrist, leaning forward to fasten it with his mouth and hand.

The movement pressed his cock against her core, a tilt of his hips making it brush over her clit and she tilted her head, biting down on the flesh over his collarbone and he groaned, pushing harder against her before he bent back and stepped down.

"Open your legs, love. Let me see you."

The position was anything but comfortable as she balanced on her heels, arching her back when she opened her legs, the expression in his eyes almost making her slip.

"Gods, Emma. You are gorgeous."

He dropped on his knees in front of her, pressing her legs even further apart, his mouth shooting forward, closing over her.

Licking, sucking. His tongue doing incredible things to her, making her forget where she was. Who she was.

God, what was he doing to her?

Her arm muscles strained as she clenched her hands tighter around the handrail of the ladder. His mouth was eating her up, low growls vibrating against her folds as he nipped and tugged, tongue twirling and pushing.

She was hanging half in the air, her legs thrown over his shoulders, her back was aching as he pushed her back against the ladder one second and the next he pulled her away again, tongue darting into her, flicking over her clit, his fingers pushing in and then his tongue was back.

He was driving her insane and she rocked her hips forward, letting out a deep growl, pushing against his mouth, needing him to get her off, right this second. She couldn't bear it any longer.

His long fingers slipped in, first one, then two, then three. His rings pressing against her entrance and she dug her heels into his back, arching up, her breath coming out in sharp gasps as her stomach muscles started to quiver under the exertion but she didn't care. His mouth and fingers were driving her closer and closer to her climax, her head hitting the ladder hard as he pushed her over the edge, his tongue lapping over her clit, his fingers still pumping into her, bringing her slowly down.

She didn't even know how he managed to free her from the bounds and pull her down from the ladder. She was just relieved as the strain on her muscles ceased, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

He laid her down gently, hovering over her and she let her legs drop open, dragging him up her body, feeling him hard and long against her thigh and her eyes fluttered close as he slipped slowly into her.

"God, Killian."

The feelings were too much, sobs rising up in her chest as he pushed his hips forward, filling her completely.

Why had she denied herself this for so long?

Feeling him moving inside of her made her feel whole, made her feel as if she had finally found the place where she belonged.

Her hand slipped down his chest, stopping directly above his heart, staring up into his blue eyes as he rocked his hips against hers and as she exploded the second time around him, only one thought occupied her mind.

_I love you._


	8. Six Times

**Prompt: **_Killian makes Emma come six times in one day. You choose how._

* * *

_I love a challenge._

The challenge had been voiced at the crack of dawn, meant more as a joke than a real challenge. But she should have known better.

She woke up to his hand pushing her legs apart, his scruff brushing over her thighs, his tongue slipping through her folds, licking her lazily, flicking over her clit, darting into her before being back at drawing lazy circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves, his mouth suckling, his tongue dipping back in, repeating the movements over and over again until she shattered against his mouth, his tongue gliding in and out of her, bringing her down slowly.

Her fingers slipped from his hair down to his shoulders, her legs tightening around him as she wanted to pull him up over her body but he just shook his head and slipped out of bed.

_Only one at a time._

~K&E~

She wondered when and where he would make her come the second time, a smile curling up her lips as she imagined him throwing her against a wall or bending her over her desk to fuck her from behind and she had to tear herself forcefully away from her fantasies, concentrating on the paper work in front of her but the dull work didn't help getting her mind of a certain pirate and when he strolled into the station about an hour later her fingers twitched with the urge to rip his freaking leather clothes off his body.

He tilted his head, shooting a smirk her way, holding out his hand and pulling her up from the chair, leading her into the back room, closing the door firmly behind them, the click of the lock reverberating through her body and with two steps he was behind her, pushing her towards the table, bending her over, his hand working at her pants and shoving them down her legs, his finger in her a moment later before he kneeled behind her, fucking her with his tongue until she was begging him to get in her and he obeyed, plunging into her, taking her with deep and fast thrusts, pushing her over the edge in under a minute.

~K&E~

Thank God she was able to cloak his ship by now because she wasn't sure if it would have stopped him if she hadn't been able to disguise it. He had hardly waited for her to finish the spell before he had her pinned against the mast, his mouth devouring hers, kissing her aggressively.

His hand pulled her leg up, wrapping it around his thigh, rocking his hips forward to grind against her, the fabric of her pants rubbing against her clit, the sensitive nub already slightly sore from her previous orgasms.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, getting her out of her clothes in record time, stripping her completely naked, his eyes setting her body on fire as they raked up and down, darkening with desire, his hand fumbling with the laces of his pants, the leather of his coat and pants hitting the floor with a loud thud and he stepped out of the pile of clothes, pulling his shirt over his head, leaning down to haul her into his arms.

The mast was digging into her back, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he fucked her hard, talking dirty nonstop, telling her how wet and tight she was, how hard she gripped his cock and how he couldn't wait to spill his cum into her.

She came violently around him, squeezing him dry, his mouth swallowing her gasps as he pushed into her a few more times before he followed her.

~K&E~

The fourth time she was on her way to the toilet at Granny's when he pulled her out the back door, smashing her against the wall, his mouth shooting down to her neck, his hook scraping over her skin as he pulled her shirt away, biting down hard, sucking her flesh into his mouth, leaving probably a mark.

Pulling her deeper into the shadows, he swirled her around, pressing her against the wall before he drew back, opening her pants, letting them drop to the ground, stepping behind her, letting her feel his hard arousal and he pressed his hand against her back, pulling her legs further away from the wall so that she had to lean forward to steady herself by pressing her forearms against the wall, feeling him pushing between her legs, slipping into her, his hand grabbing her hip and drawing her back every time he thrust forward, her thigh muscles already protesting, her legs starting to quiver as he hit her deeper with each thrust, the force of his plunges causing her to draw her bottom lip into her mouth and bite down to suppress the groans that wanted to slip over her lips, hoping that no one would come out of the diner and catch them in the middle of the act with their pants pooled around their ankles while the pirate slammed his cock into her from behind, the thought of someone stumbling over them pushing her over the edge.

~K&E~

She was soaking in the bath as he joined her, slipping behind her, his fingers digging into the tense muscles at the base of her neck, kneading them until she melted into his touch. She almost fell asleep against his shoulder, the warm water licking over her nearly pulling her under but his fingers trailed over her shoulder, along her collarbone, dipping under the water and closing around one of her nipples, twirling it gently until it was long and hard, aching for more caresses.

But his hand slipped lower, under her ass and pushed her up, gliding into her effortlessly, his arm wrapping loosely around her waist to keep her steady as she stretched her arms behind her, planting them on his chest as she rode him, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as he slipped in and out of her.

His fingers splayed out on her stomach, his pinkie finger brushing over her clit and it needed only a few strokes of his finger before she exploded around him, taking him with her.

~K&E~

The sixth time they were in bed again, a whimper escaping her as he slipped one long finger into her, pumping it in and out slowly, a satisfied grin tilting up his mouth, the pirate being obviously pleased with himself for making her sore. She wanted to reprimand him, wanted to scold him but then his thumb brushed over her oversensitive clit, making her gasp and she forgot what she wanted to say to him, his length gliding into her a moment later, pulling in and out of her with an excruciatingly slow pace, his hand coming up to cup her face, his lips brushing over hers, his tongue tracing along her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open, his tongue dangling with hers as he made love to her with deep and slow thrusts, her orgasm starting low in her belly, quivers shooting through her body , her arms trembling around him as he stiffened and spurted his release into her one last time.

~K&E~

She was lying in his arms afterwards, completely sated and exhausted, listening to the steady beat of his heart under her ear.

Next time she would make him come six times in one day. Because he wasn't the only one who loved a challenge.


	9. The Lieutenant and the Princess (part 1)

**Prompt: **_L__ieutenant Duckling wedding night and morning after or Princess Emma seduces Lieutenant Jones!_

* * *

**Part 1**

The first time he spotted her on the top of the cliff, suspecting her to be a vision. Blond hair billowing behind her as she was standing there looking out on the ocean. Something inside of him was drawn to her, a voice telling him to go up there and pull her into his arms.

She was like a siren. But he was Lieutenant Jones. He wouldn't fall for the traitorous allure of a siren.

The next time he saw her she was anything else than a siren or a vision. She ran right smack into him as he entered the castle, stepped back and looked him up and down, her mouth curling up into a mocking smile as she said.

"Who shoved a stick up _your _ass?"

His mouth had fallen open in shock about her rude language, a reproach already on the tip of his tongue as his brother pulled him back, whispering in his ear that she was Princess Emma, known for never mincing her words.

Somehow hearing her talk like that and knowing that she could never be his, made it easier to get her out of his mind. She was definitely out of his reach because who had ever heard of a Navy Lieutenant marrying a Princess?

He shook his head, wondering where the thoughts of marriage had come from. He didn't even know her and he certainly didn't want to make her acquaintance.

~K&E~

She had been in a hurry, wanted to get to the stables as fast as possible, needed to get out of the suffocating grip of her parents, telling her it was time for her to marry.

Marriage.

As if she wanted to be bound to a man who decided what she could do or not. Her parents were an exception. They truly loved each other and Emma wanted this for herself too. Either she would fall in love, what she didn't expect to happen any time soon or maybe ever, or she would just stay alone.

And then she smacked right into one of the Crown's Navy Lieutenants, recognizing his rank immediately from the epaulets on his uniform. The moment she met the crystal blue of his eyes she knew she wanted him. It was just something about the expression on his face, the stiffness of his posture which made her want to rile him up a little.

Hence the comment about the stick and a chuckle almost escaped her as she saw the shock crossing his eyes, his lips tightening with disapproval. She wondered if he would say anything as a retort, so few were daring to speak up to her and it looked like he would until his brother pulled him back, probably telling him who she was and she tried to ignore the disappointment that rushed through her as the brief flash of passion she had seen in his eyes disappeared and the stiffness returned as he bowed and turned around sharply to walk away.

~K&E~

The next time she saw him, at an official ball to which he and his brother were invited, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was handsome. Incredible handsome. And his stiffness just made her want him even more.

She was Princess Emma. She did always get what she wanted.

And she wanted him. Wanted to see the stiffness evaporating in passion, wanted to taunt him, tease him until he would snap.

She needed a plan. He would never talk to her now that he knew who she was if she didn't force him to.

~K&E~

The next time Lieutenant Jones came to the castle she had made up a plan, telling her father she wanted to ride out and need a companion, suggesting Lieutenant Jones might accompany her.

Her father just nodded, waving with his hand and sending them away, Emma biting her tongue as she saw the annoyed expression on the Lieutenant's face. He was definitely not keen on riding out with her.

She watched him as he mounted his horse, a little surprised about the ease with which he was sitting in the saddle. Somehow she had expected him to act slightly awkward around horses, considering that he spent most of his time at sea. She wondered if he could maybe even keep up with her.

They rode through the yard at a walk but the moment they were through the gate she pressed her heels into her horse's side, Thunder immediately reacting to his rider's command, changing into canter in seconds, racing over the field.

Emma leaned forward, pressing her face against Thunder's neck as they dashed towards a log and Emma almost wanted to shout out loud with joy as Thunder took the jump, his body tensing in a perfect bow under her.

It was exhilarating to ride like this, to feel so free, letting the wind blow through her hair, rattle at her clothes and once again she thanked the Gods for her father's reluctance to force her to ride a sidesaddle. She would have never had the chance to experience this kind of freedom if she would have to balance on the saddle with one leg wrapped around the pommel.

She stopped after a wild ride through a piece of forest, turning around to see how far behind the Lieutenant was, a smile grazing her lips as she saw him galloping out of the woods, her smile faltering as he came to a halt beside her, his face contorted with anger.

"What were you thinking? You could have broken your neck."

She couldn't help it, she laughed out loud, his expression was just too funny.

~K&E~

She was laughing at him? Laughing?

He balled his hands into tight fists around the reins, his body almost shaking with the urge to pull her down from her horse and lay her over his knees to give her some well-deserved slaps on her behind. If she wouldn't be the Princess he probably would have given in.

He had been terrified, terrified that she would lose her footing and fall from the horse and she had nothing better to do than to laugh at him.

But Gods, she was beautiful.

Her hair was tousled from the wind, framing her face in wild curls, the fact that she was wearing some kind of trousers to allow her to ride in a normal saddle, making his breeches grow tighter, her green eyes were twinkling with amusement as she flashed him a smile, her mouth opening to say something. But he didn't hear anything.

Gods, he wanted her.

He stiffened, his heart jumping in his throat, a blush rising up his cheeks as he tried desperately to suppress these inappropriate thoughts about the princess.

"Lieutenant Jones?"

He jerked his head towards her, his heart stuttering again as she met her vibrant green eyes.

"Everything alright?"

He gave her a sharp nod, not sure if his voice would betray him if he tried to speak, gulping hard to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat.

"How about a race back to the castle?"

Her eyes were shining with excitement, her whole face beaming with delight and he knew he had to say something, tell her what a horrible idea that was. But the sight in front of him was rendering him speechless.

"If you lose, you are gonna take me to the town's bar."

The last word was barely out of her mouth as she already turned her horse around, pushing her heels in its side, racing back into the forest.

"Bloody hell." Killian mumbled under his breath, determined not to lose against this blond vixen.

But she was an excellent rider, her horse well trained, reacting to each little shift of her heels, making it impossible to catch up with her. Not to mention that she was riding like a madwoman. No matter how hard he ran his horse Emma was the first to arrive at the Castle's gate, grinning at him from ear to ear as he stopped beside her.

"Guess you have to take me out on a drink now."

~K&E~

He had tried to talk her out of it but she was being persistent, even threatening him to tell her parents he made inappropriate advances towards her. He was fairly certain she wouldn't go through with it, considering it could get him a beating with the cat o'nine tails if he was lucky, a string around his head if the king would believe he really threatened his precious daughter but he wouldn't take the chance.

Now they were sitting in the town's bar, her features disguised by a large cap and he suspected she had bound her breasts, her chest looking way too flat.

He tasted blood as he bit his tongue, using the pain to stop thinking about the Princess' breasts or other parts of her body he was desperate to explore.

He had promised her one drink, gritting his teeth as he saw her taking small sips of the ale in front of her, her face contorting in a mask of disgust after each sip.

He leaned forward, almost brushing her ear with his lips so that no one could overhear them.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it, your highness."

"What are you talking about?" She replied, stretching her nose up in the air with defiance. "It tastes delicious."

He almost sighed out loud, forcing himself to stay still until she finally took the last sip after half an hour, his hand curling around her arm and almost yanking her out of the bar, relief rushing through him that they didn't get caught.

There was still the way back to the castle though. But they reached the outer walls without any incidents and Killian exhaled a long breath.

"Good night, Princess Emma." He said quietly, giving her a sharp bow and already stepping back as her fingers closed around the collar of his uniform jacket and pulled him forward, her lips brushing over his as she pressed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Good night, Lieutenant Jones."

She slipped behind the walls through the side door and Killian needed a few minutes to recover from the shock, his fingers reaching for his mouth, trailing over his lips.

He was in big trouble.

Good thing he would be out at sea again come tomorrow.

~K&E~

It had been months since they had last been at the castle, the king's mission taking them away from the Enchanted Forest longer than expected. He had seen a glimpse of her as they reported to the king and queen about the success of their mission, feeling an odd sense of disappointment as she didn't even spare him more than a quick glance.

He should be grateful that she had apparently forgotten about the kiss. Nothing good could come out of it anyway.

Killian walked briskly along the corridor that led to the big hall, looking forward to take a bath and have some time for himself after spending months in close proximity with the whole crew.

He hadn't seen her cowering in the shadows, almost reaching for his sword as a hand closed around his arm and pulled him into the next alcove. But then her smell hit his nostrils and he relaxed just to stiffen again as she crushed her lips on his, mumbling against his mouth.

"I missed you, Lieutenant."

Her tongue pushed into his mouth and he was so surprised by her assault that he reacted on instinct, one arm coming around her waist, pulling her harder against his body, one hand tangling in her hair, tilting her head so that he could deepen the kiss.

She tasted sweet, her tongue feeling like velvet as it brushed against his and he groaned, the sound rumbling through his throat as he pressed his hard length against her.

She was melting into his arms, little moans coming over her lips, his name tumbling out of her mouth in a hoarse whisper, jerking him out of the passionate haze he'd been in.

He pulled back, pushing her gently away from him, his fingers trembling against her skin as he looked into her green eyes hooded with lust, her cheeks an enticing pink.

"We shouldn't do this, princess."

He was fighting for control, wanting to draw her back into his arms and kiss her again but he knew it would be a mistake, so he let his hands drop from her arms and stepped back.

He saw her jaw tighten, saw her eyes glint dangerously, making him dread what she would do next. He couldn't even react as she reached behind her back, a few seconds later her dress fell from her shoulders, pooling around her waist, the only fabric covering her breasts from his scorching gaze was a silky bodice. She wasn't even wearing a corset and his breath hitched in his throat as her breasts were rising and falling with each harsh breath she took.

"Touch me." She breathed. "Touch me, Killian."

His eyes snapped up to hers, the longing in her eyes making him forget every common sense as he stepped forward again, closing his hands around her breasts, letting his thumbs brush over her already taut nipples.

His cock was throbbing in his pants as she let out a guttural groan, her head falling back as she arched her back, pushing her breasts more firmly into his palms.

His hands were acting on their own accord, tugging at the silk, her breasts spilling out in the open, perfectly rounded, her nipples jutting out, literally begging for his touch.

His fingers closed around the puckered tips, twirling them, watching her face with fascination, the ache in his groin growing with each moan he could coax out of her. He knew he should stop but he just couldn't bring himself to release her. He needed to taste her, just one time.

Leaning down he captured one nipple with his mouth, sucking it in, twirling his tongue around it and she rewarded his administrations with another low groan, her hand suddenly skimming down his stomach, brushing over his hard arousal, making him want to scoot her skirts up and take her right here.

"Emma." He groaned against her breast, jerking his hips forward to increase the pressure of her hand against his length.

A sound from the corridor made them both freeze, hasty steps coming closer and hastened by, the breaths they had been holding whooshing out of them in relief.

Emma tugged her bodice up over her breasts again, reaching for her dress and pulled it up over her shoulders, turning her back to him, asking him silently to help her fasten it.

When he closed the last button she swirled around to him, stepping forward, only mere inches separating their bodies as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Tonight." Emma whispered, pressing a hard kiss against his lips. "Come to me tonight."


	10. The Lieutenant and the Princess (part 2)

**Part 2**

He was climbing up the wall to her window, expecting to get caught any second. He should have stayed on the ship. He should have stayed away from her.

But he couldn't.

Even hours after their encounter in the alcove he could still feel his skin tingling where her breasts had been pressed into his palms, could still feel the way her nipple had tightened even more as he had sucked it into his mouth, could still hear the little moans she had made as he had twirled his tongue around it.

Maybe having a night with her, only one, was worth dying for because he was fairly certain if he did get caught it would end badly for him. But still even with this thread hanging over his head he could not turn around. He just wanted her too much.

Pulling himself the last inches up, he pressed one hand against the window, glad that it opened immediately and crawled over the sill, landing silently on the floor. The room was dimly lit, only the last remnants of the fire were glimmering in the fireplace and his eyes went searchingly through the room, falling on her body lying on the bed, a lonely candle flickering beside her. Maybe she was asleep. Maybe he should take that as a sign and should just go.

But then she moved, standing up slowly and walking over to him, her hand rising, cupping his cheek, her thumb brushing over his lips.

"You came."

~K&E~

Her fingers trembled as she trailed them along his jaw, expecting him to be a vision, just a figment of her imagination. But he was real.

She had already feared he wouldn't come, that he would remember that it wasn't good form to sleep with the princess, that he couldn't go behind his king's and brother's back like that since he held honor very high in his life and he might look at a dalliance with the princess like it was a betrayal to the two men whose opinion mattered the most to him.

"Come."

She took his hand and pulled him to the bed, turning around as they reached the edge, sudden shyness overwhelming her. She had gone fairly far with a few knights of her father and some stable boys. Letting them kiss her behind doors or in a vacant stall, letting them fondle her breasts, feeling the ache between her legs but she had never let it get farer than that. She was still a virgin and she didn't know how to tell him that she was.

"Princess, you ..."

"Call me Emma." She interrupted him hastily. "Please."

"As you wish, milady." Killian replied, shooting her a lopsided grin, inhaling a deep breath before he added. "Emma, have you ever ..."

He trailed off but she knew what he was trying to ask and she shook her head. "No. You?"

"Aye. I have."

"So you know what to do." She said quietly, averting her gaze to the first button of his vest.

"Aye. I do."

"Good."

She felt his finger under her chin, pulling it up until she looked into his eyes. "We are taking it slow, okay?"

"Okay." Emma whispered, leaning up to close her mouth over his.

He undressed her slowly, caressing every inch of her skin, arousing her with his hands and mouth so that she didn't even realize when he let her night gown fall to the ground, baring her naked body to his eyes.

"Lay down, love." Killian said hoarsely.

She suppressed the urge to cover herself as she climbed up on the bed, laying her head back on the pillow, feeling small flames igniting all over her body as his eyes darkened with desire as he drank her in.

He opened his uniform jacket, shrugging it off, letting it just fall to the ground, his boots hitting the floor loudly as he pulled them off, his vest and shirt came next and she stared with fascination at his naked skin, feeling her fingers itch to touch the hairs fanning over his chest.

He lowered himself down on the bed beside her and she let her hands trail over the muscles bulging on his arms, his lips meeting hers, giving her a lazy kiss, their tongues brushing together in a slow dance, his hand trailing down her neck and chest, circling one nipple, taking it between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at it gently.

She moaned, pushing into his touch, growling as his mouth left hers but seconds later his lips closed around her nipple and she let herself fall into the sensations shooting through her, his mouth and fingers driving her mad with need.

She jerked as his hand slipped between her legs but he only smiled up at her, his finger rubbing over a spot that made her toes curl and she gasped in surprise, feeling her muscles tighten as he kept circling it and then his finger suddenly slid into her, only a few inches, massaging her at this most intimate place and she shivered, her heart hammering against her ribcage, her body starting to tremble and then everything exploded, her body arching up from the bed as she experienced the most beautiful feeling, her walls squeezing his finger, his mouth capturing her gasps as he rubbed slowly over her sensitive bud, bringing her gently down from her high.

Pulling back, he stood up and took his pants off and she stared at his prominent arousal, her hand moving on its own volition, her fingers brushing over his tip, watching in fascination as his cock jerked, his eyes falling shut and she wrapped her fingers around him, letting her hand glide up and down his whole length, feeling him harden even more under her touch.

She could have worked him for hours but his fingers closed around hers, his voice hoarse with desire as he rasped. "Don't, love. It would be over soon if you don't stop."

She looked up at him, not understanding what he was saying but her confusion lasted only a few seconds as he lowered himself back on the bed, slipping down her body and settling between her legs, his arms sliding under her thighs, pushing them up, his scruff brushing over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, trailing kisses from her knee down to her core and she wanted to close her legs but couldn't since his body was blocking her.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Relax, love. Let me taste you."

She still stared in shock at him, couldn't believe he would actually press his mouth on her down there but he did, her breath hitching in her throat as his tongue licked through her folds, circling over this certain sensitive spot, gliding down again, suddenly pushing into her and she gasped, her fingers curling in his hair as he pushed his tongue in and out of her.

She lost every coherent thought as he licked and sucked until she bucked her hips up, just wanting more, wanting to feel him inside of her and finally he moved, covering her with his body.

"It might hurt a little." Killian said softly, aligning himself between her legs.

She felt him pushing inside of her, fearing that he wouldn't fit, his arousal seemed way too big and she gripped his waist hard, stopping him, hoping she would adjust to the strange feeling of his intrusion, the completely foreign feeling of being stretched down there.

"Okay."

He slipped further in until he suddenly paused and she looked up at him questioningly, not sure why he had stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said and before she could ask him for what he was apologizing, he pushed his hips forward, a sharp pain ripping through her.

"No, no. Stop." Emma cried out, wanting to shove him down of her.

"Emma." Killian spoke quietly, cupping her cheek to make her look at him. "It's okay. It won't hurt anymore when I start moving."

"You are lying." Emma said, her lips quivering, wondering how people could actually enjoy this act when it hurt so much.

"Love, look at me." He said intently and she looked up, saw the honesty in his intense gaze. "Trust me. I'm not lying."

"Okay." Emma replied softly, her whole body stiffened as she prepared herself for the next wave of pain, her eyes rounding in surprise at it didn't come when he started to pull out of her, sliding slowly back in and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Better?"

"Yes." She told him, relaxing under him, concentrating on the foreign feeling of him moving inside of her, the pain was only a dull ache by now, replaced very soon by flickers of arousal running through her body.

She started to writhe under him, the pain already forgotten as jolts of pleasure rushed through her and she lifted her legs, wrapping them instinctively around his waist, gasping as her movement gave him the opportunity to push even deeper into her, hitting some spot inside of her that made her lose her breath.

"Oh, Emma." Killian rasped, increasing his pace, watching her carefully for any sign of discomfort but all she could feel was pure pleasure as he thrust into her.

"Killian." She breathed, tightening her legs around him even more. "I think it's happening again."

She could feel it starting low in her belly, spreading out from there, quickening her breath and she let out a low moan as her walls cramped around him, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids and she heard him groan, his whole body going rigid above her, his cock stiffened inside her and then she felt a warm sensation as he jerked forward, spilling his release into her and she stared up in wonder at his face as the passion had finally erased all the stiffness and left only satisfaction behind.

He slumped down on her and she smiled against his skin, happy over having him worn out like that, pressing her mouth against his neck, feeling his wild beating pulse under her lips.

"Can we do it again?" She whispered.

He leaned back, placing his hands beside her head, his fingers playing with her hair as he chuckled lowly.

"Quite passionate, princess."

"I liked it after all." She grinned up at him, contracting her muscles, her grin broadening even more as he groaned, his mouth falling open as he jerked inside of her.

"You are one wanton woman, Emma." He growled, slipping out of her and rolling down, taking her with him, pressing her hard against his chest.

"So we are doing it again?" Emma asked, nibbling at his throat.

"Let's just give me a few minutes to recuperate and then we can do it again." Killian replied, tilting his head to give her better access to his neck.

"Good." Emma mumbled against his skin. She definitely had enough to explore to pass the time until he was able to take her again.

* * *

**There will be a third part to give this LD ficlet a sappy ending. :-)**


	11. The Lieutenant and the Princess (part 3)

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. :-)**

* * *

**Part 3 (last part)**

"It had been too long since the last time I saw you." Emma mumbled against his lips, kissing him hungrily.

"I know, love." Killian groaned. "Five bloody months."

They were on the ship, everyone else was at port, enjoying to be back on solid ground again, probably reveling in drink and food before they would find a whore to take to bed. Liam had gone to the castle for his report to the king and queen, Killian telling him he would take care of the ship while he was gone, knowing that Emma would find a way to come to him as soon as possible.

He had heard the splashing of oars in the water and had rushed to the railing, a big grin splitting up his face as he had seen her struggle with the huge oars. She needed him as desperately as he needed her. Couldn't even wait until he stepped on land.

They didn't even make it down to the Captain's quarters, knocking against the stairs on their way up to the helm. She knew they couldn't actually sleep together on the ship. But she had missed him so much over the last five months, the two times he could sneak into her room after the first night they had spent together hadn't been nearly enough to sate her hunger. She needed to feel him, touch him, needed his mouth and hands on her body.

Impatiently she tugged at her dress, she had deliberately chosen one with a low décolleté to give him easier access, the one pull letting her breasts spill out and he let out a low growl, his fingers immediately reaching for one nipple while his mouth descended on the other.

"Gods, Killian."

Her hands gripped his hair, pressing him even further against her breasts, her body going up in flames as he licked and sucked, pushing her into a delirious state, letting her forget where they were, his hand scooting up her skirts, slipping between her legs, his fingers pushing into her.

She was already ready for him, wet and aching, her hand searching for the laces of his pants, ignoring his muttered protests against her lips as she opened his pants and pulled him out, gripping the handles of the helm as he hauled her up, her legs coming around his waist, a moan escaping her as he buried himself deep in her, taking her hard and fast, her climax hitting her only a few minutes later, his release spilling into her as he pushed her against the helm, his cock jerking inside of her.

His head rested against her shoulders, his whole body shaking, his mouth brushing over her skin as he panted, his breath still coming out in harsh bursts as he tried to get back his bearings.

Suddenly the door under them opened, someone stepping out on the deck and Killian jerked back, staring at her with horror for a second before he pulled out of her and pushed her legs down, shoving her behind him as he tried frantically to get his clothes in order.

"Bloody hell, Killian." Killian's head shot up, meeting the icy glare of his brother as he shook his head angrily. "Didn't I tell you, no whores on board?"

He didn't even get a word out as Emma stepped around him, straightening her shoulders and she looked at his brother with all the dignity she could muster up. "I'm not a whore, Captain Jones."

Liam stared at her for quite some time, opening and closing his mouth before he was able to say anything. "Apologies, Princess Emma."

"McGregor." He barked, waiting for his to appear from below deck. "Please accompany the princess to shore."

Emma wanted to say something but Killian just shook his head and she closed her mouth again, walking slowly to the railing but before she descended into the boat she had come with she turned around again, taking a last look at the two men standing at the helm, sudden dread washing over her, something inside of her telling her that their luck might just have turned.

~K&E~

Her hand rested on her stomach, her eyes staring over the ocean, praying for a sail to appear at the horizon. But the horizon stayed empty. No ships approaching the dock.

She sighed softly, tightening her fingers over her stomach. She had only seen him once after Liam had caught them. He had told her they couldn't see each other again, that his brother was right. She was the princess of this realm and he was only a Lieutenant of the Navy.

She had been angry with him. So angry. Shouting at him for being such a coward, furious that he didn't even try to fight for them, her heart breaking in her chest as he turned around and walked away.

She didn't want to even talk to him ever again, determined to ignore him from now on, to treat him as if he didn't exist. But then she had woken up one morning, her stomach churning and she had reached the chamber pot just in time and a few days later it was clear that she was with child. His child.

This changed everything and small flames of hope flared up in her. Now he couldn't stay away from her, now her parents had to let them get married. She could hardly marry someone else while carrying Killian's child.

"Who are you looking for?"

Her mother stepped behind her, looking over her shoulder out on the ocean.

"No one."

"The father of your child?" Snow said softly and Emma sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes flying to her mother's.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a woman." Snow answered with a smile on her face. "And I'm your mother."

"You didn't tell father, did you?"

"Of course she did."

Emma stiffened, shooting her mother a worried glare before she straightened her shoulders, turning around to her father with a determined expression on her face.

"It looks like we have to arrange a marriage as fast as possible." Her father told her with a stern voice, his face suddenly splitting up with a huge grin. "As soon as Lieutenant Jones is back, you're gonna get married."

"But he is not royal." Emma gasped, not believing that all her hopes might become true.

"Do you love him?" Her father asked softly.

"Yes, I do." Emma whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "So you are not against a marriage between him and me?"

"No. As long as he makes you happy."

"He does." Emma said, rushing towards her father and wrapping his arms around him. "He does."

~K&E~

Three days later she finally spotted the sails she had been looking for and she rushed down to the docks, stumbling up the gangplank, almost tripping as she jumped on the deck, her eyes flitting over the crew until she found him, his profile to her and her heart leaped into her throat, her chest aching with the love she felt for him.

She rushed over to him, not even caring about the bewildered glances of the crewmembers, seeing Liam furrow his brows as he saw her approaching but she didn't pay attention, her eyes only on the man she loved and then he turned around, looking at her surprised, clearly wondering what she was doing on the ship after Liam had forbidden them to meet ever again.

She couldn't help it, the grin spread out on her face and she jumped into his arms, knowing he would catch her and he did, stumbling backwards a few steps but his arms came around her, holding her close.

"Love?" He whispered, leaning back to look up in her face.

"You are gonna get married." He stiffened, his blue eyes widened before defeat washed over his expression and she smacked her hand against his chest, realizing he thought he was forced to marry someone else. "To me of course."

"To you?" The words were barely audible as he drew back, searching her face to determine if she was telling the truth.

"Yes. To me."

He let out a loud yell, swirling her around, his laughter echoing over the ship and Emma laughed with him, ignoring the queasy feeling in her stomach as he spun her around, reminding her that she had other news to tell him.

He put her down, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her harshly, the smile never leaving his face and she looked up into his vibrant eyes, her hand coming to rest directly above his heart as she whispered.

"I have more good news for you."

"Better than the ones you already gave me?"

"I hope."

Emma stepped out of his embrace, reaching for his hand and putting it over her stomach, waiting breathlessly until she saw the realization dawning in his eyes, pure wonder sweeping over his expression as he stared open-mouthed at her.

"You are going to be a father."

~K&E~

Of course the rumors had spread as the marriage of the princess had been arranged in such a haste. But Emma didn't care. As long as she was married to her Killian they could say what they wanted.

She turned around, watching him walking slowly towards the bed, shedding his clothes on the way and slipping naked under the sheet. She was fairly certain no one had actually seen the proof of the rumors that were floating around, her stomach only slightly rounded with their child by now.

She smiled softly as Killian turned her around, pulling her back against his chest. He refused to make love to her while lying atop of her, afraid he could hurt the baby. She missed the passionate side of him, the one that rarely came out now because he didn't want to rattle the baby but his protectiveness made her heart melt in her chest and she let him have his way, let him bring her to her climax with soft and lazy strokes, his thrusts always more like caresses, his mouth suckling carefully at her breasts, her sensitive nipples, as he slipped in and out of her, his finger drawing soft circles over the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs until she shuttered around him, taking him with her.

They fell asleep with their entwined hands on her stomach and matching smiles on their faces and when the morning dawned Emma awoke to his scruff brushing along her thighs, his mouth closing over her, his tongue stroking through her folds, pushing into her and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the pillow, letting herself enjoy his administrations and when her climax reached the peak, washing over her in slow waves she let out a soft sigh.

She never wanted this to end.

~K&E~

Killian rushed into the room, the door crashing against the wall but he didn't pay attention. He had only eyes for the woman lying in bed with her arms wrapped around a bundle and he stepped closer carefully, sitting down beside her and Emma turned her head, beaming at him, tilting the bundle in her arms to let him see his son for the first time.

"Hey, there." Killian whispered, his voice hoarse with emotions and he stretched out one finger, letting it trail down the chubby cheek of his son, his eyes bright with wonder.

"I'm sorry, love." Killian leaned forward, brushing his lips over Emma's forehead, cupping her cheek. "I should have been here, I should have ..."

"Don't be silly. You couldn't have done anything other than wearing the carpet down with your pacing."

"At least I would have been here."

"He was early." Emma smiled down at their son. "He couldn't wait to be out of his mother's womb apparently. He seems to be quite adventurous. Like his father."

Killian's eyes went back to his son, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as the child stared up at him with big blue eyes. "What's his name?"

"I wanted to wait for you." Emma said quietly, remembering the hours they had spent trying to come up with a name but without result, hoping that they would agree on a name when the child was born.

"How about Conor?" Killian asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Conor?" Emma said, trying out the name, a smile tilting up her mouth. "Yes, I like it."

"Hey, Conor." Killian said softly, skimming his fingers over his son's fist. "We are so happy to have you finally with us."

Emma leaned back into the pillow, still exhausted from the birth and Killian laid down beside her, putting an arm around her and pulling her against his chest, his other hand resting protectively on the bundle in her arms and Emma sighed softly, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

She would never forget this moment as she was lying in the arms of the man she loved and their son was sleeping soundly in her arms.

It was the perfect moment.

* * *

**This is the end of this little LD ficlet. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Coming up next ... a little Valentine's story on Friday. :-)**


	12. The Red Vest

**Inspired by a graphic made by **_captain-matick_** on Tumblr (you can also find it on my blog) and well, just look the graphic up and you know why my muse immediately jumped on it. :-)**

**Because duh … it's me and it's after eleven o'clock on a Saturday night and of course my dirty mind LOVED this graphic. :-)**

* * *

She froze in the door, her eyes wandering over his body, her mouth going dry while her lower regions heated up in an instance.

God damn it. God damn this fucking pirate. And damn this red vest all to hell.

He was adjusting his brace, the muscles in his arms rippling, the red vest stretching over his back.

Why was he only wearing the vest? Why?

It was freezing outside and it wasn't really warm in his cabin either.

So why wasn't he wearing a shirt?

"Where is your shirt?" She blurted out, her breath hitching in her throat as he turned around with a start, the vest swinging around with him.

Every coherent thought vanished out of her brain as she followed the trail of hair down his stomach, stopping at the tattoo peeking out of his pants and she wondered how far it went down.

_I want him._

Her eyes snapped back up, everything pounding. Her heart, her sex, her stomach. Pounding with lust.

She couldn't concentrate on anything, only wanted to feel him, touch him, taste him, devour every inch of his gorgeous body. Every scar, every muscle, every tattoo.

"Swan?"

His voice sounded husky and as she locked eyes with him, she saw the hardly restrained need in his eyes but like always he let her decide, didn't act on the lust that was clearly coursing through his veins and this, his staying back, was what made her finally move.

One second she was standing in the door frame and the next she was plastered against him, lips on lips, skin on skin, her hips grinding against his, the fire burning her alive.

His hook pressed against the small of her back and she fisted her hands around his vest, pulling him forward, wanting him closer, needing him closer.

"I want you."

Her lips quivered over his, his breath brushing over her as he stayed unmoving, pushing her back in time to another of these moments, to the other kiss. Back to Neverland. Back to his promise.

_When I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me._

He had been right. He had won her heart. Without any trickery. Just by being who he was.

A pirate. A friend. A gentleman.

"I want you." She repeated, saying it over and over again. "I want you. I want you. I want you."

He let out a harsh breath, his mouth crashing back on hers and there was no talking anymore. No hesitation. No restraint.

Pure passion. Pure lust. Pure hunger.

Hands grabbing her, ripping her clothes open, his hot mouth closing around her nipple. Sucking, licking, biting. Pushing her into a whirlwind of emotions. His hard length under her hand, his fingers thrusting inside of her and then finally his thick head pushing against her, sliding in, deeper and deeper until he was buried completely in her and when she opened her eyes and looked up into his, burning with passion and love, she knew she found what she was always looking for.

Home.


	13. Valentine's Day Present

**Prompt from **_CocoFandicoot_**:**

_Killian as Emma's Valentine's Day present._

**Sort of. The whole idea belongs to her. She just asked me to write it. :-)**

**Unbridled smut. This is basically PWP.**

* * *

One week.

It had sounded so easy. Because of course she was able to keep her hands off him for one week. No problem.

Despite this one tiny problem. A problem called Killian Jones.

He was just too handsome and just too charming and just too hot. Taunting her, teasing her.

Emma wondered if she should probably seek professional help because this could not be normal behavior. They were together for over six months now, moved in together three months ago. The passion should have cooled down a little by now. The hunger shouldn't be that aggressive anymore. The need shouldn't burn them alive.

But it did.

And one week was seven very long days. One hundred sixty eight hours she couldn't feel him inside of her. And it was driving her insane.

But she could do it. She would not lose. No chance in hell.

~K&E~

"Just as I like it."

He grinned up at her, shackling with the cuffs secured around his wrist, brace and ankles.

"I know."

She already felt the first tingles of anticipation pulling at her, her core growing wet and aching for him.

"You are the best Valentine's Day present ever." She almost purred, shaking her head inwardly about herself.

God, she had to stop with this cheesiness. But her eyes raked over his naked body put on display for her, the restraints enabling her to have her wicked way with him without him being able to do anything against it.

She liked that. She liked that very much.

He was lying spread-eagled on the bed, completely naked, his cock already hard, bopping up and down as her gaze stopped at his mid-section and she licked her lips, imaging his thick head slipping into her.

"Swan!" His voice slashed through the silence, his eyes dark with desire as he stared at her. "You won the challenge. But at least give me the courtesy to not tease me too much."

"You deserve it." Emma huffed, raising one eyebrow, planting her hands on her hips. "You didn't stop taunting me the whole week. I remember someone telling me a while ago that he believes in good form and won't use any trickery."

"I was a complete gentleman."

"Of course." Emma scoffed. "So you didn't undress me with your eyes, threw sexual innuendos at me left and right and sought skin contact more than usual?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Killian replied, shooting her a lopsided grin.

"Right, pirate." Emma shook her head, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Killian's voice came from behind.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to get some stuff for the torture." Emma threw over her shoulder, laughing out loud as she heard his low growl.

~K&E~

She came back a few minutes later like she had promised, a wicked grin playing on her lips as a soft curse came from the bed as she put down her utensils on the dresser.

"Bloody hell, Swan. You are playing with unfair methods here."

"Why?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows in mock innocence, waving one hand up and down her naked body. "Don't you like my attire?"

"Am I gonna survive this, love?" He questioned, his voice taking on a slightly whiny tone.

"Barely, I guess."

"Just please leave a certain attachment intact."

"No worries." Emma told him, leaning forward and trailing one finger over his length. "I won't hurt it."

She paused, wiping the precum of his tip and popping the finger into her mouth and licking it clean, her mouth tilting up into a mischievous smile as his hips jerked upwards. "Too much."

"Gods." He groaned, closing his eyes and letting out a harsh breath.

"Keep praying, buddy." Emma said tauntingly. "You might need all the help you can get."

She reached for the bowl of strawberries she had put on the dresser, lighting a tealight under the chocolate sauce to keep it liquid before she grabbed the can of whipped cream and started to shake it, waiting for him to open his eyes again before she stepped to the bed and turned the can, spraying some of the cream on his abdomen, leaning back and admiring the view for a second before she added some on each of his nipple.

"Love, what are you doing?" He raised one eyebrow, tilting his head to look down his body.

"Decorating my present." She replied, letting out a soft chuckle as he threw her an incredulous look. "I love my strawberries with some whipped cream."

He followed her with his gaze as she walked over to the dresser and took the bowl with strawberries back to the bed, sitting down beside him, careful not to touch him as she grabbed a strawberry and swirled it through the cream on his stomach, licking the whipped cream off the red fruit, letting her tongue twirl around the tip, sucking it into her mouth and pulling it out again, dipping it in the cream again before she popped it into her mouth, licking her finger clean, all the while being aware that his eyes were glued to her mouth, his breath quickening with each lick of her tongue, with each swirl of her fingers.

"It tastes delicious." Emma moaned around another fruit, leaning forward and licking the cream off his nipples, feeling him stiffen under her tongue, a whimper escaping him as she bit down carefully, trailing a path with her tongue up to his neck, her teeth digging into the tentative flesh at the hollow of his throat, grinning against his skin as she heard the cuffs shackle against the metal of the bed.

"Emma, please. Have mercy."

"I'm just getting started." Emma replied, reaching for a kitchen towel and cleaning the last remnants of cream off his stomach.

"Emma!" His voice was a pure whine now and a big grin spread out on her face.

"Do I have to gag you?"

He clapped his mouth shut, staring at her wounded and she bent forward, grabbing the scarf from the nightstand, swirling it around.

"Emma, don't." He pleaded with her but she just draped the scarf over his eyes, pulling it tight behind his head. "Emma?"

She stood up from the bed, wrapping the kitchen towel around the bowl of chocolate sauce and carrying it to the nightstand, putting it down carefully, scooping a spoon up from the nightstand and sliding it through the chocolate sauce, bringing the spoon to her mouth and testing the temperature with her tongue. After all she didn't want to give him burn marks.

"Swan?"

She sat back down on the bed, careful to not spill the chocolate sauce all over the sheet, tilting it cautiously over his body, letting the sauce trickle down on his stomach.

He jerked as the warm sauce hit his skin, the muscles in his stomach tightening. "Bloody hell, Swan. What is this?"

"Chocolate sauce." She told him, grabbing another strawberry and pulling it through the sauce, painting a trail along his muscles down to his cock.

"Gods, Emma. Stop it." He was trembling all over now, rattling at his restraints, his jaw tightening as he grit his teeth together, a low moan rumbling out of his throat as she trailed the strawberry over his length, scooping up the precum with the chocolate covered tip of the fruit and popping it into her mouth, groaning as the sweet flavor of the chocolate and fruit, combined with the tangy taste of him, exploded in her mouth.

"Swan!" He bucked against the restraints, her teasing apparently driving him mad with need.

"Wanna have some?" She asked teasingly, spreading her legs, trailing a strawberry through her folds, dipping it in before she leaned forward.

"Open your mouth."

He opened his mouth and she slipped the strawberry in, enjoying the muttered curses he growled into the room as he realized where she had dipped the strawberry into.

"Love. Let me taste you."

She turned around, kneeling over him, leaning down to take his cock into her mouth, pushing her hips back and he didn't even hesitate one second, his mouth closing over her, eating her up as if he was starving, his tongue pushing into her as she swirled hers around his tip, pressing it hard against the underside of his arousal as she pulled him into her mouth as far as she could, his tip hitting the back of her throat and he let out a growl against her folds, bucking his hips upward, his tongue darting aggressively into her, over and over again.

She was dripping wet for him, almost needed him inside of her as much as he needed to bury himself in her but she let his cock slip out of her mouth reluctantly, climbing down from the bed.

"Swan!" He bellowed her name into the room, his whole body trembling, his head turning from left to right, his hips arching up from the bed, hoping he would meet her body somewhere above his, letting out a groan of disappointment as he didn't feel her anywhere, his tongue licking over his lips, trying to reach every remnant of her juices that must be left behind on his skin, his voice turning husky with desire as he breathed. "Emma, I need you. Please. Let me feel you."

She decided she had tortured him enough and slipped her leg over him, settling down on his lap, reaching for him and positioning him, letting him glide into her inch by inch.

"Gods, Emma." His hips jerked up from the bed again, his breath coming out in a sharp whoosh. "You are so bloody tight."

She pulled back up, letting him slide out of her almost completely, pausing, pressing her hands against his chest to steady herself, feeling shivers running over his body under her fingers.

"Ride me, Emma." His voice collapsed over her name, the words almost inaudible as he whispered hoarsely. "Ride me hard."

She let out a harsh breath, rocking her hips down and taking him back in until he was buried until the hilt. The whimper that slipped over his lips made her snap and she pumped her hips up and down in a frantic pace, riding him as hard as he wanted her to. He was meeting her, thrust for thrust, their movements becoming choppy, her bodies clashing together in a wild rhythm, their moans and groans echoing through the room and Emma reached for her clit, rubbing her fingers over her sensitive spot as she was chasing her release, pushing harder and harder down on him, her climax hitting her at the exact time he stiffened inside of her, spurting his release into her, groaning loudly as her walls fluttered around him, gripping him hard, milking every drop out of him.

~K&E~

She was brushing her fingers over the bruises the restraints had left on his wrist, feeling slightly guilty for taunting him so much that he had struggled like a madman against the cuffs.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, scooting closer and lying her head on his chest.

"For what, love?" His voice was low, breathing over her, his hand trailing up and down her spine.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me." He replied, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. "You were right. I deserved it."

She let her fingers play with the hair on his chest, her hand sliding upwards, brushing over his scruff and a chuckle escaped her.

"This was still the best Valentine's Day present ever."

"Glad to be of service, milady."

"Can I have this every weekend now?" She screeched with laughter as he flipped her around, pressing her into the mattress.

"You wanton woman."

"When it comes to you I will never get enough."

"Good." He whispered against her lips. "Because I will never get enough of you either."


	14. Just Resting

**Prompt from** d_rialove135 _**over on tumblr**:

_Could you write a fic about Captain Swan where both are having sex in public and are close to getting caught? _

* * *

"What are you doing, love?" Killian raised one eyebrow, clearly wondering why she had swerved to the side of the road and killed the engine.

"Taking care of some pressing issue."

"You alright?" His worried glance almost made her chuckle.

"I'll be alright very soon."

He still stared at her confused, waiting for an explanation but she didn't give him a verbal one, just climbed over the stick and onto his lap, threading her fingers into his hair and crushing her mouth on his.

She smiled against his lips as he didn't even hesitate one second, his hand finding its way to her head, tilting it just right to give him better access, his tongue delving deep into her mouth as he kissed her hungrily.

She trailed her hands down his chest, her elbow hitting hard against the window, the stick pressing against her right knee, making her feel giddy and ridiculous at the same time. They were not some teenagers who couldn't do it at home and needed to find a secluded place to have sex in the car. But she had been overcome by a sudden need to feel him in her and to hell with being a responsible adult and waiting until they were home. She didn't want to wait.

Her fingers worked at the clasps of his vest, almost ripping them off as she pulled them open, sighing contently as she shoved it aside, letting her hands slip under his shirt and roam over his abs.

"Quite impatient, aren't we?" Killian mumbled against her mouth and she drew his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down until he groaned.

"Shut up, pirate, and get to work."

He chuckled, a low sound that vibrated against her skin, making her nipple tighten and she rocked her hips forward, moaning as her core rubbed over his already hardening length.

She pulled her jacket off and threw it onto the driver's seat, the cool air hitting her as he shoved her shirt up, taking her bra with it, his mouth closing around one of her hard tips, sucking it in, twirling his tongue around it and Emma's head smacked against the roof of the bug as she arched her back to push it even deeper into his mouth, her fingers digging into the base of his neck as he let it pop out and tilted his head to give her other nipple the same attention.

She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs, wanted to just feel him in her already and leaning back, she pushed up on her knees, her back almost hitting the roof of the car as she reached for the button of her pants, ripping them down her legs, pressing one shoe against the other and slipping it off, only pulling out of one leg, her fingers already working on the laces of his leather pants.

A moment later she had freed him, her hand closing tightly around him and starting to pump him, his low growl making her even wetter and he tightened his hook arm around her back, tilting his hips up and pulling his pants down with his hand.

Emma didn't even wait for him to get rid off them completely, pushing back down on him the moment his cock sprang free, her fingers guiding him where she ached for him, just pushing her panties aside and letting him slide into her.

She didn't have much room to move but alone feeling him deep inside of her, his cock hitting her deep almost pushed her over the edge and she leaned back again, planting her elbows against the dashboard, trying to keep her balance as she rocked her hips back and forth, desperate to ride him harder but not able to do so in the confined space.

"You are so bloody beautiful."

Her movements became choppy as she took in his ruffled hair, the deep blue of his eyes darkened with desire, his voice hoarse with lust.

"Come for me, Emma." His hand moved to her clit, forming a fist, pressing his ring against her and rubbing it up and down, shooting sparks through her whole body as the cool metal came in contact with the bundle of nerves.

Her mouth fell open and she lifted her hand, taking one of her nipple between her fingers and twirled it around. His ring was pressing harder against her, his cock sliding in and out of her, driving her crazy with need and she rocked her hips faster back and forth, their groans echoing through the car.

"I love seeing you come undone when you are riding me, love." His husky voice reached her ears, shooting another jolt of pleasure through her. "How much you enjoy being filled by me."

Her stomach tightened, her walls cramping around him, a guttural moan slipping over her lips as he kept rubbing over her clit, the tremors of her orgasm shaking her whole body and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her forward as he buried himself deep in her with one last powerful thrust, emptying himself in her.

~K&E~

Her head was lying on his shoulder, her body bent into a completely uncomfortable position but she couldn't move. Her fingers brushed over his chest, tangling in his necklace, pulling at it to bring his neck closer to her lips, her tongue darting out and licking over his pulse point, making him growl.

Suddenly light flashed through the car as another car stopped in front of theirs, pushing them into a whirlwind of flying limps and harsh curses as Emma slid down from him, fumbling for her pants, pulling them up and her shirt down, not even able to close the zipper as someone knocked at the fogged-up window.

Shooting a quick glance over to Killian to see if he was decent she lowered the window, groaning inwardly as she saw her father standing outside.

"Sheriff, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

Emma felt like a teenager who had sneaked her boyfriend into her room and got caught by her parents while making out but then she remembered another time where Henry and she had come into the apartment and found Mary Margaret and David lying together in bed in the middle of the afternoon and she tilted her head, throwing him a wicked grin.

"We were just resting."

David let out a cough, his eyes shooting to Killian, taking in his ruffled appearance, his flushed cheeks, the clear satisfaction that was rolling off him in waves.

"TMI, Emma. TMI."

Emma laughed out loud, watching David walk back to his car and Killian looked at her with a soft smile gracing his lips.

"What does TMI stand for, love?"

"Too much information."

He cocked one eyebrow and she couldn't resist to lean over to him once again, pulling him back into another searing kiss that left them both panting for breath, her fingers brushing against his already hardening length again, letting out a soft moan as she realized he hadn't pulled his pants completely up, had only thrown his coat over it.

"Let's drive home, pirate." She whispered against his lips, her fingers caressing his length which was still slick of being inside of her just a few minutes earlier. "I need to rest a little more."

"Always at your service, milady." He breathed, jerking his hips up to press his arousal harder against her hand.

Sighing softly, she wrapped her fingers around him and pumped him once, letting go of him reluctantly, wiping her hand clean on her pants before she reached for the key and started the car.

"You better are, pirate." She told him, shooting him a mischievous grin. "We have a lot of resting to do over the next few weeks."

His low chuckle made her grin like an idiot as she pulled the car back on the road, a happy giggle almost escaping her as his words from all this time ago came back to her.

_That's where the fun begins._

Indeed.


	15. Keep On Dreaming

**Tumblr prompt:**

_Emma is on her period and Hook is horny as fuck. Little smut would be nice. _

* * *

"God, Killian! Would you just stop it?"

"What should I stop?" His lips brushed her ear, making a shiver run down her spine as he pushed his hips forward, showing her how aroused he really was.

"This!" She shouted, jerking her hips backwards.

She swirled around, shoving him away, glaring at him slightly annoyed.

"I told you, I don't want to and it's unfair of you to tempt me. It's messy and I don't feel comfortable with it. Why don't you just accept it?"

He stepped closer, invading her personal space, making her take back a step, the wall stopping her retreat.

"Because I want you, Swan. I always want you." His voice turned husky, his body closing in, his scent enveloping her. "I need to feel you around me."

"I swear to God. I'm gonna buy you a blow-up doll if you can't go without it for five freaking days."

He retreated immediately, looking at her with this wounded gaze, making her feel guilty and she opened her mouth to apologize but he had already turned around and walked out of the room.

She slumped down on the chair, contemplating if she should go after him, feeling bad for snapping at him like that. He was a man after all. She shouldn't judge him for wanting her all of the time. She should probably be honored.

She sighed heavily, standing up and following him to their bedroom, the apology already on her lips as she opened the door, the words getting stuck in her throat though as she was greeted with the sight of his naked ass, his arm moving in an unmistakable rhythm and she slammed the door shut, satisfied to surprise him and make him jerk around.

"You son of a bitch." The curse just burst out of her as she looked at his cock jutting out and her mouth watered, her desire making her move before she even registered what she was doing.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, shoving his legs further apart, her lips closing around him, her tongue pressing against him as she sucked him in, only the tip at first because she was still mad at him and wanted him to suffer.

He growled, his fingers fisting in her hair and she took him in further until he was hitting the back of her throat, her hand reaching between his legs, gripping his balls gently, kneading them carefully.

He jerked forward, making her gag around him but she just started to bop her head back and forth, hollowing out her cheeks to wrap her mouth more firmly around him, getting spurned on by his low groans, feeling his legs quiver under her fingers.

She pulled back, letting him almost slip completely out of her mouth, wrapping one hand around him, swirling her tongue around his tip, her fingers gripping him tightly, pumping him.

"Gods, Emma."

He thrusted forward, fucking her mouth, apparently not able to keep himself back and she took him all in, reveling in the feeling of making him lose control, her fingers digging into his flesh, making sure he wasn't pushing too deep into her while he unraveled, slamming his cock into her mouth, over and over again, low moans and curses spilling over his lips, his whole body stiffening as he jerked his hips forward one last time, spilling his release into her and she gulped it down, sucking him dry, pulling at him until he whimpered for mercy before she let him go.

She stood up slowly, wiping one hand over her mouth, looking him up and down, a smug grin appearing on her face as she saw him still fumbling for control and she turned around, wanting to leave the room without saying a word but his hoarse voice stopped her.

"Do I get that every day now?"

Her hands reached for the pillow sitting on the rocking chair, turning around and throwing it hard against his chest.

"Keep on dreaming, buddy."


	16. Stupid Pirate

**Prompt:** _Hot angry sex! After seeing Emma and Neal hug Killian gets pissed. He and Emma get into a heated fight. I need Emma to ride the hell out of him and they both are talking dirty._

**Well, Emma isn't riding the hell out of him but they are fighting and it gets rough and they are talking dirty. :-)**

**Edit: To clear something up here ... I'm talking about Snow's baby bump not Emma's and Killian is talking about Henry!**

* * *

Stupid pirate!

Stupid, stupid pirate!

She stomped along the pier, almost breaking into a jog as she rushed towards his ship.

He had just up and left. Her emotions had been all over the place as everyone was hugging her, her mother crying on her shoulder, her baby bump in the way, her father cradling her head, whispering her name into her ear and then Neal crushing her against his body, telling her he loved her and that he had missed her and everything was just too much.

And the stupid pirate just left her alone with all of this. After coming to find her, convincing her to trust him and making her drink the potion to remember everything, he had just vanished.

Stupid, stupid pirate!

She rushed up the gangplank, jumping down on the deck, her feet hitting the wood hard but she didn't even stop for one second, storming down to his cabin, yanking the door open and walking in without hesitation, ignoring his surprised look as she pinched his chest with her finger, her voice louder than she had intended.

"What do you think you are doing, Hook?"

"Pardon me?"

"Why did you leave?"

"You didn't need me there." He replied, retreating from her pinching finger. "You have your family, the father of your child and ..."

"The father of my child. That's it, isn't it?" Emma snarled, knowing that she was overreacting but she just couldn't find it in her to stay calm. "Tell me, Killian. Are you jealous?"

She actually stumbled back as he swirled around, his face contorted into a hard mask as he stepped forward, pushing her back against the wall.

"I'm the one who found you, Swan." His voice was harsh with hardly restrained anger, his eyes burning with passion as he continued in a scathing tone. "I'm the one who made you trust me. I'm the one who made you remember, who brought you back. And he is the one who will hold you in his arms at night."

She held her breath, waiting for his next words, his next move but he just stepped back, turning around, facing the wall opposite of her.

"For someone who once told me he can read me like an open book, you are completely blind right now." Emma replied acidly, clenching her hands into tight fists, the urge to hit him almost overwhelming.

"Go back to Neal, Emma." He said quietly, not even looking at her. "You belong to him. He is the father of your child. You should be with him right now."

She didn't actually think it through as she stepped around him and slapped him, his head jerking to the side as her hand connected with his skin, her hand print shining red on his cheek.

"You fucking bastard." She yelled at him, her whole body shaking as she stared at him. "I don't belong to anyone. Do you hear me? I only belong to myself and I still decide for myself who I want to be with."

"So you are telling me if I would ask you right now to make a choice ..." His voice turned low, his eyes blazing into hers. "A choice between me and him … that you would choose me? A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem?"

"Yes." She screamed, pushing him back. "Yes. You fucking idiot. I would choose you."

They froze both, for about one second, before their mouths crushed together, teeth biting into skin, fabric ripping as they clawed at each other's clothes, getting naked as fast as they could.

"Gods, Swan. I need to taste you." He pushed her back, her thighs colliding with the desk and she fell backwards, her elbows crushing hard on the wood, a moan escaping her as he dropped on his knees in front of her, throwing her legs over his shoulders, licking his lips as he stared at her sex before his eyes snapped up to hers, glinting with unrestrained hunger. "I want to fuck you with my tongue and fingers until you scream for mercy."

"Then do it, pirate." Emma replied defiantly, crossing her ankles behind his neck and pulling him forward. "You won't succeed."

He actually flashed her a wolfish grin before his head shot forward, his tongue pushing into her without warning, his hand coming around her thigh, his finger pressing hard against her clit, flicking over it while his tongue plunged into her over and over again.

Switching the position of his tongue and fingers, he slammed two fingers into her, his rings burning against her skin, his tongue twirling over her nub as he pushed her closer and closer. Her stomach tightened, her thighs quivered around his head, her hips bucking upwards, pressing harder against his face as the waves crashed down over her, the tremors wrecking her body, leaving her breathless.

"Don't be smug, pirate. I didn't scream for mercy." Emma growled as she saw the big grin adorning his face and letting her legs fall from his shoulders, she waited for him to stand up, pushing up on her feet, slamming her hand against his chest and shoving him backwards until he fell on the bed. "But you will."

She climbed on top of him, slipping down his body, letting her wet folds brush against him, one nipple grazing his length before she settled between his legs, throwing him a mischievous look, her tongue darting out and licking over his tip.

"Start praying, pirate."

She closed her mouth around him, drawing him in, pressing her tongue hard against the underside of his cock as she pulled him deep into her mouth, smiling around him as he growled and his hips jerked up.

Bopping her head up and down, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping him with her fingers and mouth, spurned on by the muttered expletives that slipped out of his mouth, only letting go off him as a plea crossed his lips, begging her to stop it before he would lose it.

"Bloody hell, you vixen." He cursed, slipping out from under her and standing up, he reached for her waist, throwing her on her stomach, yanking her back until her feet hit the ground.

"Hold on tight, love. I'm gonna fuck you hard now."

She wanted to laugh out loud as she searched for anything to hold on to, finding nothing but the blank wood of the wall and the sheets she was lying on but before she could give him a witty retort she could feel him against her entrance, his tip slipping into her.

"Fuck, Emma." He growled, pushing deeper into her, his hand squeezing her hip hard. "You are so bloody tight."

"God, Killian." Emma moaned, pressing her head against the sheets, needing to remember herself to breathe. He was torturing her with this slow intrusion. She wanted him to take her hard. Gritting her teeth, she bucked her hips back, hissing over her shoulder. "Stop being a gentleman and get your cock in me. Now."

He stopped completely and she tilted her head, meeting his gaze, torn between hysterical laughter about the stunned expression on his face and annoyed exasperation about him still not moving.

"Would you just fuck me already, you idiot?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, his fingers tightening around her hip and his teeth flashed bright as he shot her a grin, his voice a hoarse rasp as he said. "As you wish, milady."

Emma groaned out loud as he finally plunged into her until the hilt, his thick length stretching her almost uncomfortably. But she wanted him too much to go slow now and she pushed her ass back into him, telling him silently to move and he did, slipping almost completely out of her before slamming back into her.

The next minutes were a blur in her mind, every fiber of her being concentrating on the sensations his thrusts elicited in her, his plunges pushing her higher and higher until she exploded around him, gripping him hard and taking him with her over the edge.

He slumped down over her, his softening cock slipping out of her, his release dripping down her thighs as his panting breath was tickling her ear, his scruff scraping over her sensitive skin.

His hook was glinting beside her head and she blinked once, twice. Trying to get her bearings back, trying to move one muscle. But she couldn't. His body was pressing her into the mattress, crushing her, making it almost impossible to breathe.

_What a hell of a ride. _

Her mouth tilted up into a lopsided smile as she felt him shifting on her and she stretched out her fingers, wrapping them around his hook to hold him in place, tilting her head just a fraction to press a kiss against his forehead before she let her head fall back against the sheet, only one thought occupying her mind.

_I want to do it again._


	17. Perfect Arrangement

**Prompt: **_Modern World AU: Killian and Emma as fuck friends!_

**I took it in a little different direction. They are not friends. But there is sex. :-)**

* * *

It was the perfect arrangement.

Only sex. No names. Only a number.

A shabby hotel room.

Nothing else.

No strings. No fights. No every day problems.

Just sex used as a stress reliever.

One message with a date and a time. And they met.

He was gorgeous. Blue eyes, dark hair, the scruff that drove her mad every time he scraped it over her sensitive skin. A body to die for. A stamina that was unbelievable.

She didn't need to know his name.

He always knew what she needed. If she needed it rough and fast. If she needed him to talk dirty. Or if she needed him to make her beg. Or if she needed him to make her come over and over again until she couldn't get up from the bed anymore.

His cock was a perfect fit. Just the right size to hit her at the spot deep inside of her. Just the right thickness to stretch her to the point where it became slightly painful, his thrusts always letting her balance on the line between pleasure and pain but never pushing her over it.

His tongue and hand were skilled beyond anything she had ever experienced and he could give her multiple orgasms by only using his tongue and teeth.

She was addicted to him. He was her drug. Every time she was feeling down, every time she was annoyed with something or someone she pulled out her phone and shot him a quick message.

He had never turned her down. Not once.

He was always there when she needed him. Just like she was always there when he needed her.

It was the perfect arrangement.

~K&E~

"Ruby, I hate blind dates. You know it never works. You've tried it multiple times now. I'm just not interested in a relationship."

"So you are just gonna fuck your stranger into eternity."

"Yep. Perfect arrangement. It's all I need."

"What about falling asleep in the arms of a man? What about breakfast in bed? What about spending a lazy day in bed? What about kids?" Ruby asked, sighing heavily as Emma just shrugged her shoulders. "You must want more than just sex, Emma."

"He is a rocket in bed, Ruby. He fucks me so good that I don't need anyone else." Emma replied "And besides, I have you for lazy days in bed and I'm sure one day Victor and you are gonna have kids and I can be the cool aunt."

"One more time. Graham told me he would be perfect for you."

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing that Graham's perfect probably meant she would meet a guy who was boring as hell and didn't ignite even the tiniest spark in her but Ruby looked at her with pleading puppy dog eyes and she finally agreed, hoping she could cut the evening short if it turned out to be one of those boring men Graham and Ruby always tried to hook her up with.

She hadn't much hope that she would actually like the guy as she entered the restaurant and got led to their table but then her eyes fell on the man already sitting at the table and her mouth dropped open in surprise, her heart skipping a beat as she stared at him.

"Hello, Emma." He said, obviously recovering faster than she from the shock and he stood up, stretching his hand out to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, Killian." Emma replied, her mouth curling up into a smirk. "It's nice to meet you too."

~K&E~

They didn't even make it to the main course, one heated eye contact and Emma stood up, walking to the washrooms and the moment she opened the door he was already behind her, pushing her in, checking quickly if they were alone before he slammed her against the door, reaching for her leg and pulling it around his waist, grinding hungrily into her.

"Finally I know your name." Killian rasped against her neck, nibbling along the column of her throat, sucking her skin lightly between his teeth and Emma moaned, arching into him, feeling him pressing hard against her already wet core.

"God, Killian." She felt him shiver under her hands as she used his name and she pulled his head up, crashing her mouth on his, the kiss turning passionate in a blink of an eye, teeth clicking together, the back of her head hitting the door with a loud thud.

His hands were everywhere, around her waist, his fingers digging into her skin as he rubbed his erection over her, a second later he pulled at her dress, her breasts spilling out and he pushed her bra down, his hungry mouth shooting down and closing around one nipple, tugging and biting, his fingers twirling her other nipple.

He was already driving her insane again and she reached for his pants, fumbling with the belt and the zipper, letting her hand slip inside and gripping him hard, pumping him up and down and he growled against her breast, his teeth nipping at her erected peak and she let out a whimper, needed him in her. Right now.

"Hold on, Emma." He groaned and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling herself up so that he could push his pants down, his cock springing out and slapping against her, a moan slipping over her lips, her teeth finding the spot behind his ear that was always driving him mad and he cursed silently as he fumbled with the wrapper, pulling the condom over his length, his fingers brushing searchingly over her and he just yanked her string aside, plunging into her with one swift move, pausing as he was buried until the hilt in her and leaning back, he looked down at her, his mouth tilting up into a huge grin.

"Ready for taking the next level?"

Confusion flitted over her face and she raised one eyebrow questioningly, wondering what he meant with this statement and he chuckled, bending down to press a soft kiss against her lips.

"We already know our names now." He whispered, trailing her bottom lip with his tongue, shifting slightly. "How about we visit each other next?"

She smiled, gripping his hair and pulling him back, locking eyes with him. "You mean doing the whole boring relationship stuff?"

"Well, we already know the make-up sex is going to be fantastic."

She actually laughed out loud, giving him a peck before she leaned back again. "Why not? Let's see if we are a perfect fit somewhere else than in bed too."

"I think we might be." Killian replied, pulling out of her slowly, stopping as only his tip remained in her. "But first let us enjoy the one thing we already know we are perfect in."

"Having insanely good, mind-blowing sex?" Emma said teasingly, wrapping her legs tighter around him and drawing him back, her eyes falling shut as he slipped slowly back in.

"Aye." He breathed. "Having insanely good, mind-blowing sex."

And then they stopped talking altogether as he took her with hard thrusts, plunging into her again and again until she cramped around him, pulling him with her over the edge, her mouth closing over his as the waves crushed down over them.

He was still pressing her against the door, her legs still wrapped around him, even as she felt him softening inside of her, both panting heavily and Emma's mouth curled up into a lopsided grin as he groaned when she clenched her walls around him.

It was a perfect arrangement. A perfect arrangement indeed.


	18. Corset

**Prompt:** _They are in the luxurious lingerie shop because Emma wants to get something nice and taunt him at the same time. She tries a few sets but Killian isn't allowed to see her, she wants it to be a surprise. Needless to say, Killian can't get fast enough to their apartment. I would be fun to see Killian and our world interaction (with all those posters of half-naked women and intricate lingerie in general). _

**Sorry, I replaced corsage with corset already yesterday but somehow it didn't work. But just for your information, if you type in corsage in Google and go to the picture section it actually shows you both, corsets and flower bouquets. Just saying. :-)**

* * *

"Why exactly did you ask me to join you if I'm not allowed to see it, love?"

He was standing in the middle of the shop, feeling slightly uncomfortable between all those silk and lace panties and bras, the female customers ogling him unrestrained, smirking at him, some brave ones even fluttering their eye lashes at him and he just wanted to get out of here and take Emma home.

Henry was staying at Regina's over the weekend and they had the apartment for themselves and he had better ideas to spend the time than standing in a lingerie shop.

"Because it's a surprise. Don't worry. You are gonna like it."

His gaze flitted over the shop, trying to find something he could look at without images of Emma half-naked and moaning under him assaulting his brain. But how was he supposed to get not aroused with all these pictures of women only clad in bra and panties on the walls?

All this naked skin reminded him of Emma's skin and how it felt under his fingers, smooth and like velvet, responding to every single of his touches.

Groaning silently, he closed his eyes and lifted his hand to pinch his nose, a picture of Emma dancing flickering over his closed eyelids.

"Everything alright out there?"

He looked around, making sure no one was looking in his direction before he slipped through the door Emma was behind, clamping his hand over her mouth before she could let out a shriek and alert the sales woman to his presence in the cabin.

"No, love. Nothing is alright." He hissed, shifting so that she could feel his arousal against her ass.

She wiggled against him, pressing back into him, grinning at his reflection as he growled and she said tauntingly. "It feels right to me."

"You find that funny?" He asked, leaning down to brush his lips over her neck.

"Yes, I do." Emma replied, sighing softly as she shifted her head to give him better access, her hand coming around his neck, threading her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

"Emma?" He rasped against her skin, letting his tongue flick over her pulse point. "If we don't get out of here in thirty seconds I'm gonna rip that flimsy fabric of your body and take you right here."

"You would?" She asked teasingly, slipping her other hand behind her back, letting her fingers play over his length.

"I'm not gonna eat bologna again." Killian grabbed her hand and yanked it away, stepping back to lean against the wall, his chest heaving as his eyes raked over her body.

Her mouth tilted up into a mischievous grin and she walked over to him, stepping up on her tiptoes, pressing her whole body against him, giving him a soft peck before she fell back on her heels again.

"Then let's get out of here, pirate. We don't want you to get arrested for public indecency."

~K&E~

"You ready?"

"Believe me, love. I'm quite ready."

Emma's head appeared around the doorframe and she grinned at him, lying on the bed, bare-chested and barefooted, his sweat pants sitting low on his hips and she raised one eyebrow, licking her lips as she took him in from head to toe.

"I bought this a while ago for a special occasion and since you were so well-behaved in the shop today I thought you deserve to see it on me." She taunted, her eyes furrowing as she saw him trailing a finger along his hook. "But you are not allowed to ruin it with your hook."

"You were the one who told me you wanted me to keep it on today, but I can't use it?"

"Well, you can use it." Emma replied, seeing his mouth tilt up into a smug grin. "Just not to rip it of my body."

"Fine, love." Killian sighed. "Would you come out of there already?"

Emma stepped into the room and she smiled victoriously as she saw his eyes losing their teasing gaze, turning heated in a second as he let his eyes roam over the corset she was wearing.

Black and red, silk and lace, her breasts almost spilling out, the red garter belt shimmering against the black lace, the corset revealing more than it was hiding.

"You were right." He told her with a husky voice, pushing himself up and scooting to the edge of the bed, curling a finger, begging her to come closer. "I'm not gonna rip that off you. I want you to ride me wearing it."

She felt her stomach clench in anticipation as he pulled her between his spread legs, his left arm coming around her waist, his hook pressing against her naked ass and his hand brushed over the skin at the edge of her corset, his pinkie dipping into her thong and sliding softly over her clit, his hand slipping lower, his mouth pressing open-mouthed kisses on the swell of her breasts, his lips vibrating against her skin as he growled when his fingers dipped into her wetness.

"You are such a wanton woman, Emma." He pushed one finger in, curling it inside of her to hit the exact right spot and she buried her hands in his hair as she arched her back, pushing into him. "You are always ready for me, waiting for me to take you."

He suddenly stilled in her and she let out a groan of protest but he just smirked at her, shushing against her skin to keep her still.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, love."

She obliged immediately and he loosened his grip around her waist, leaning back to slip his hook between their bodies, his finger still remaining in her and his eyes watched her as he trailed the tip carefully along the hem of the corset, pulling it slowly down until her nipple popped out, skimming over to her other breast, also freeing it, the metal of his hook scraping over her erected nipple, a moan slipping over her lips and she rocked her hips, wanted him to move, wanted him to do something, anything, to ease the ache low in her belly.

"Killian, I ..." She shivered as he leaned forward, his warm breath brushing over her taut peak, his tongue darting out and flicking over it. "God, Killian, don't tease me."

"As you wish, milady."

His mouth closed around her nipple and his finger started moving again as he sucked and licked the hard nub, his thumb pressing against her clit, a second finger slipping into her, the pace increasing and she could feel the tugs in her stomach, a moment later her climax gripped her hard, her walls clenching around his fingers as he brought her down slowly.

He removed his fingers, lying back on the bed and pushing up on his elbows, he pulled his pants down his legs and Emma didn't even let him get his legs out before she straddled him, grabbing him and guiding him to her entrance, shoving her thong out of the way and lowering herself on him, taking him all in, leaning forward to plant her hands on his chest, her fingers tangling around his necklaces as she rocked her hips back and forth, letting him slide in and out of her.

His hook pressed against her thigh, his hand skimming along her neck and pulling her down, his lips searched hers for a searing kiss before he released her and trailed open-mouthed kisses down her throat, his hand ghosting down her spine to her ass, caressing her cheek and suddenly he tightened his arm around her, stopping her rocking motion.

Sitting up, he pushed her back until she was lying on the bed, his legs gliding out under her, his cock slipping out of her as he propped himself up on his knees, gripping her thighs and pushing her legs towards her chest, leaning forward to hold them down as he pulled her panties away again and rocked his hips forward, burying himself in her, setting instantly a fast pace, hitting her deep as he took her with hard thrusts, plunging into her again and again until she shot over the edge again, this time taking him with her.

~K&E~

They were lying on the bed afterwards after he had helped her remove the corset, her stockings and garter belt, his fingers skimming over the red lines the corset had left at the underside of her breasts and she turned around, laying her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm not gonna let you get out of this bed the whole weekend." Killian said quietly, his hand playing with her hair.

"So you are making me sore again?" Emma tilted her head to look up into his face.

"Yes, I will." He told her smugly.

"And you call _me_ insatiable." Emma sighed heavily, suppressing a smile.

"Of course." He replied, pushing himself up and slipping over her again, adjusting her legs around his waist, his cock brushing against her entrance before he thrusted forward slowly, pushing inside of her inch by inch, his mouth ghosting over her lips as he jerked his hips forward, burying himself until the hilt in her. "Because you never utter any complaints."

He was right. She never complained.

Because having him in her just felt too damn good.


	19. To Save You

**I'm still recovering from last night's episode. It was sooooo good.  
**

* * *

_I came back to save you._

How was it possible that this one line affected her so much?

It was just an hour ago that she had remembered everything. Storybrooke, her parents, Neal, Hook, Neverland.

All the crazy stuff that had happened to her after Henry had showed up at her door and told her he was her son.

They had a damn good life. Henry and she. It was almost perfect.

But Hook was right. She didn't want to live a life of lies. She wanted her memories to be real.

_Perhaps there is a man that you love in the life that you've lost._

This had been actually the reason why she had drunk that potion. This line of him. She had heard the hurt in his voice, had heard the tears. He was freaking talking about him and the weird part was … even before the potion she had felt the connection to him, had felt that he was talking about him and her.

He was the one he was supposedly in love with?

But freaking hell, she actually felt attracted to him. But what red-blooded woman wouldn't feel a tug deep in her stomach looking at him, leaning back in his chair, the tumbler tangling in his hand, his shirt wide open.

She wanted to rip his clothes off. She really wanted to. But she couldn't. She shouldn't. But she wanted to. She wanted it so damn bad that her core was actually throbbing.

She did remember the kiss. The heat, the passion, the desire, the … everything.

And oh my God, she wanted it again.

She wanted to feel alive like this again, she just wanted to feel. Not think, just feel.

With him.

Because he was the only one who had made her feel like that in a decade. False memories or not. The heat she felt when she was with him … she never had felt like this before … or after.

_There wasn't anything for me in the Enchanted Forest. Why would I stay?_

He was getting under her skin. Deep under her skin. The way he talked, the things he said. And she remembered. She remembered everything.

Every innuendo, every touch, every look. And it was overwhelming.

He was overwhelming. His scent, his eyes, his lips.

She was trying to force herself to look away. But she couldn't. His tongue darted out and licked over his bottom lip and she imagined how his tongue would feel like against her breast, between her legs.

She must have actually groaned out loud because he looked at her with a baffled expression, scrutinizing her features, reading her like an open book, his confused expression turning into a smug one as he realized what she was probably thinking about.

"Swan?" He leaned forward, his fingers caressing the tumbler, making her stomach clench with desire. "What are you thinking about?"

She could lie. She could tell him a lie and she knew he would back off. Because he always did what she wanted. He always respected her wishes. But she didn't want him to back off.

She just wanted him.

"You."

"Emma?" She could see his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he gulped hard, clearly trying to keep his composure. "What do you mean?"

Her heart jumped in her throat, her eyes traveling down all the exposed skin of his chest, wanting to reach out and yank him to her by his necklaces. She actually trembled. Her whole body shaking and she interlaced her fingers, trying to mash down the uncontrollable desire she felt for him. But it didn't work. Of course not.

"I want you."

Her voice sounded hoarse, she almost didn't recognize it herself but she saw the fire ignite in his eyes and a moment later he was leaning over the table, his hand coming around her head and yanking her forward, his lips crushing down on hers.

His tongue was invading her mouth, demanding everything from her, telling her that she couldn't hold anything back. And she didn't want to. Not with him. She just wanted all.

"Killian?"

He growled against her mouth, his teeth biting down on her bottom lip, his fingers digging into the back of her neck as he devoured her mouth, making her dizzy, making her forget who she was and where she was.

"Gods, Swan." He stopped kissing her, his lips still brushing over hers as he rasped. "I missed you. You have no idea how much."

"Take me." She actually startled as the words slipped out of her mouth, not even knowing where they were coming from, but the desire was pulsing hot through her veins, and she didn't really care. "Just take me, Killian."

He released her out of his death grip, pushing her back on her chair and she was only sitting there, dazzled, until he came around the table, yanking her off the chair and actually throwing her on the table.

Her head was spinning, her breath hitching in her throat as he stepped between her legs and leaned forward, pressing his hard length against her core.

"Swan?" He was rocking his hips against her and she just clutched his leather coat, needed to hold on to something. "Emma? I … I …"

She didn't let him finish the sentence, her fingers fumbling with the laces of his leather pants, making him groan loudly, her hand slipping down the opening the moment she had loosened the laces far enough, her groan being drowned out by his growl as she wrapped her fingers firmly around his cock.

"Swan, Gods. Please! Just ..."

She didn't even know how they managed to get her pants off, their hands collided, she even heard fabric ripping but didn't even care and finally her pants were off. She could spread her legs, could welcome him, and she did.

His bare tip was brushing against her entrance and for a second she wondered how that was even possible since a minute ago they were both completely clothed but then he pushed into her and every coherent thought left her brain.

He was big. He was huge. And she loved it. Oh my God, she just loved it.

"Oh my God, Killian." She bucked her hips up, wanted to draw him in more, wanted to feel him completely in her. "God, just get in me."

A gasp escaped her as he plunged into her, burying himself deep in her. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know how. Her hands were searching for something to hold on to, a glass was hitting the ground, she could hear the shattering noise, but she was occupied with trying to deal with the feeling of his cock stretching her.

He filled her completely. There was no room left and she just thought that she always imagined him to be that big. To be exactly right.

She bit her lip, her body exploding and she was reeling, trying desperately to keep a grip on reality. But failing miserably.

"Come on, Swan." He was hitting her deep. And hard. "Come on. Show me how much you missed me."

She acutely moaned, his hard thrusts just fueling her desire, and she didn't know how to keep the passion at bay, how to control it. He was just pushing her over the edge before she even climaxed, making her lose every sense of reality.

"Killian, I'm ..." He slammed into her, again and again and again, and she was getting closer and closer. "Killian, please"

She didn't know if she was begging him to move faster and finally push her over the line or if she was begging him to stop.

Because it was just too much. Too much, too soon.

"Come for me, Emma."

His pace got more erratic, his plunges almost hurt but then his hand slipped between their bodies, his fingers finding her clit and he shot her over the edge, her walls cramping around him, squeezing him dry as he followed her only seconds later.

~K&E~

He was crushing her, making it almost impossible to breathe. She could feel the leather of his coat against her damp skin and she tried to get in a breath but his body pressed down on her, the leather clinging to her chest.

And she actually enjoyed it, feeling him on her, inside her, feeling him softening. And then they both jerked as a knock sounded from the door.

"Crap!" Emma breathed against his neck. "Walsh!"

"Should I get rid of him?" Killian asked, pressing his lips against her neck.

"No." She almost whined, pushing him away so that he slipped out of her.

Scrambling for her pants, she pulled them up, her hands still shaking.

"No." She said resolutely. "He deserves an explanation."

"But what ..." She interrupted him by pressing her fingers against his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, pirate." She told him, rocking her hips forward, pressing her body against his. "You are mine."

She actually smiled when she walked to the door. She had to explain to her boyfriend that she was not marrying him. And she had to explain it to him in a way that wouldn't freak him out.

Because telling him that a pirate had came to safe her and persuade her to help her family, which he didn't know even existed, might be a tough sale.

But it didn't matter. Because Hook was back. And she remembered him

And yes! She did miss him!


	20. Not A Dream

**I felt the need to write some angsty, rough 'You spent eight months with another man' smut. And this is the result.**

* * *

"What is wrong with you?"

The door hit the wood hard, swinging back, almost slamming straight into her face before she could catch it with her outstretched hand but he didn't even flinch, just turning around, this cocky smile on his face that she knew was fake, raising his flask to her in a mock salute and she was trying to stay calm, to not let her temper get the better of her because she could see the hurt in his eyes but she didn't know where it came from.

Everything had been normal. Well, as normal as her life could be. He had been his cocky self when they had returned to Storybrooke, throwing around innuendos, teasing her, flirting with her but he had grown calmer and calmer from day to day, even stopping one day to comment on their plans how to defeat the Wicked Witch, just standing at the side, almost leaning bored against the wall with crossed legs, just nodding his approval to every plan they had come up with.

But he had never left her side. No matter what. He was there. Almost recklessly throwing himself into the battles as if he didn't care if he would live or die. But she did. And she had enough. She wanted answers. Now.

"What do you mean, love?" He drawled, leaning back against the desk, lifting the flask to his mouth and taking a huge gulp. "Nothing is wrong."

"Don't give me that crap, Captain." She hissed, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not gonna leave until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Just let it go, Swan." He pushed himself away from the desk, turning his back on her.

Clenching her hands into tight fists, she gritted her teeth, forcing one word past the lump in her throat.

"No."

She would not let it go. They were friends. He was the only one she could tell everything, the only one she didn't need to keep up a front with and she would not let him retreat. He was her friend, God damn it.

"No."

He moved so fast that she couldn't even react, her back hitting the wall with a loud thud as he pushed her into it, his hook slamming into the wood beside her face, his voice harsh with hardly restrained anger, his hot breath brushing over her as he hissed.

"Bloody hell, Swan. You should have just let it go."

His chest was heaving and he was so close to her that she could smell the rum in his breath, the leather of his coat, the smell of the sea that always seemed to surround him and this special scent that was just uniquely him and she couldn't breathe, his closeness robbing her of every coherent thought.

"I'm just tired, Swan." His voice sounded rejected, the words slipping into her and tugging at something deep inside of her. "Tired of mashing my feelings for you into a corner because I can't do it anymore, Swan. I just can't."

"I don't understand." She whispered, jerking as he rocked his hips forward and pressed his body against hers.

She could feel him hardening against her and her breath hitched in her throat as she stared up into his blue eyes, dark with hurt and anger and desire, so much emotions swirling in his gaze that she felt dizzy looking at him.

"I kept my promise, Swan." He gritted out through clenched teeth. "I thought of you ever day and believe me, love. I tried to forget you, tried to drink myself into oblivion but it never worked. You were always there, just lurking around the corner, waiting for me to show one tiny spot of weakness to jump forward and stab a dagger through my heart."

She didn't move, she couldn't say anything, the hurt in his voice making her ache all over.

"I saw you every bloody night, Swan. In my dreams. You came every bloody night to me and it was just too much. I tried to relieve the pressure by just wrapping my hand around my cock, sometimes gripping it so hard that it hurt because I wanted it to hurt because then my heart might have stopped bleeding. But it never worked, love. It never worked."

She heard the desperation in his voice, could feel his body quiver against hers.

"Killian, I ..." He didn't let her finish, his broken voice interrupting her again.

"I wanted to forget you. I just wanted the pain to stop. But it didn't. And then I finally found you again, saw your face again and … you couldn't remember me."

She wanted to touch him, she wanted to ease his pain, a pain she felt deep inside of her as well. Seeing him so hurt, made her stomach clench. But something kept her in place. She just couldn't move a muscle.

"And then you told me that you love another man." His body stiffened against hers, his voice turning harsh with anger and hurt. "Said it right into my face. Telling me how horrible it was to rip you out of the life you were living, even if it was all a lie. You were happy, Swan. You were happy and it ripped my heart apart to take that away from you."

His fingers brushed over her cheek, his forehead leaning against hers and her throat closed up, tears pricking the back of her eyes but he wasn't finished yet.

"But I had to, love. It was the only way. You were the only hope and I knew you would never forgive yourself if you would ever find out that you lost your family because you didn't want to remember. So I had to force it on you and for that I'm sorry."

She trembled, pressing her eyes shut, willing the tears back down because she would not start to cry. She would not.

"But ..." He paused and she opened her eyes and looked up into his face, wanted to smooth the frown between his brows away, her fingers itched to just wrap her fingers around his neck and pull him into a kiss but she saw the muscles in his jaw twitch, saw how he tried to fight down his emotions but he apparently didn't succeed, the hurt in his eyes as he opened them again slamming hard against her chest. "Eight months, Swan. You just threw that right into my face that you slept with this guy for eight months. How do think that made me feel? I longed for you for a year, I woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, your voice still ringing in my ears, tears wetting my cheeks, my heart aching in my chest and you … you gave your body to another man."

Something boiled over in her. Just a second ago she had almost burst into tears because she was feeling his pain but now she was just angry. Who did he think he was? He wasn't the only one who had suffered. Yes, she had had a break. A break from her real life for one year. For one year she could live a dream, just to get it ripped away and she pushed against his chest, making him stumble back.

"I didn't remember you." She shouted, her hands trembling with the urge to just hit him. "I didn't remember anything."

"I know." He yelled back. "But it still hurt like hell."

And that was the moment she just snapped, her fist slamming against his chest over and over again.

"He was a freaking flying monkey. God, Hook. I slept with a freaking flying monkey. What do you think how that made me feel when I found out, huh?" She punched him again, feeling slight satisfaction in hitting him. "The man I thought I loved never loved me. Another man for whom I wasn't good enough."

She stepped back, shocked about how much she had revealed to him and she feared to look up at him, knowing she would probably find understanding in his gaze because he always seemed to understand her but when she finally lifted her gaze to his face he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were screwed shut and her heart dropped into her stomach as he turned around, away from her.

"Just go, Emma. I ..." She saw his shoulders hunch forward, his hand tightening into a fist against the wood of the desk. "Just go."

But she didn't. She couldn't.

She stepped closer to him, reaching up, tangling her fingers in his hair and he startled, clearly not expecting her touch.

"Hook, I ..." She trailed off, trying to find the right words, her fingers slipping down his throat and trailing over his cheek. "If I would have remembered you I would have never slept with him, Killian."

He didn't move and she turned around, her heart heavy in her chest as she walked towards the door but then she was suddenly jerked around, slammed against the wall once again, his mouth crashing down on hers and suddenly everything was only heat and passion, his fingers everywhere, on her breasts, around her nipples, down between her thighs and then in her, plunging into her, making her gasp as his ring scraped over her already sensitive clit.

"Gods, Emma." His tongue darted into her mouth, kissing her hungrily while his fingers slammed into her over and over again, quivers running over her skin and then he suddenly stepped back, ripping at the laces of his pants one-handed, his heated gaze burning her skin and she fumbled for her zipper, pushing her pants down along with her panties, slipping out of her booths and stepping out of the pool of clothes, just staring at his cock springing out of his confines, her breath hitching in her throat as he was pressing her against the wall again.

He gripped her leg and hitched it around his waist and she could feel his tip brushing over her, the small contact alone almost shooting her over the edge and she pushed her other leg up, wrapping both around his waist, feeling his hand against her ass and a moment later he was at her entrance, slipping into her and with one jerk of his hips he buried himself in her and she just whimpered, the feeling of finally having him in her just overwhelming her and she dug her fingers into his back, needed him to move, needed him to take her hard and fast.

But he was completely still until she felt him tremble under her fingers and she leaned back, looking up into his face, her heart clenching in her chest as she saw a lonely tear slipping down his cheek and she gripped his head, yanking him forward, pressing her lips harshly against his, clamping her walls around him, her voice hoarse as she whispered.

"I need you, Killian."

She felt his shuddering breath against her lips and then he finally moved, slipping out of her, hesitating for a second before he slammed back in and she arched her back, tightening her legs around him, wanting him to be closer, wanting to feel more.

"I need you."

He took her away from the harsh and cruel reality, his thrusts making her forget everything around her, making her live in the moment, his body slamming against her being the only thing she could hold on to, the feelings he elicited in her shooting jolts through her body and then she exploded, grasping him hard, her walls cramping around him and his guttural growl reverberated through the cabin as he jerked his hips forward one last time, his hot cum spurting into her, his body trembling in her arms as he emptied himself in her.

It felt like hours until she came back to reality, her legs almost slipping down from his hips, the only thing keeping her upright was his body pressing her against the wall and her head fell forward onto his shoulder, the air around them smelling of sex and sweat. She could feel his heart hammering against her chest, her breath still coming out in harsh bursts and all she could think was …

This was not a dream. This was real.


	21. In Broad Daylight

**Inspired by a gif of Killian yanking at the cuffs with which Emma had chained him to the bench but you can only see the upper half of his body and since we are a bunch of adorable idiots over on Tumblr someone started a post saying he looks like he gets a blowjob and there were a few more comments in that direction and my muse was inspired and this came out. ****(Written at 2 in the morning) **

**Unashamed blowjob smut! :-)  
**

* * *

She was kneeling in front of him, wrapping her hand tighter around him, listening to his muffled curses as she sucked him in hard, his hips rocking forward, his tip hitting the back of her throat and his hand fisted in her hair, her name spilling over his lips over and over again as she bobbed her head back and forth, hollowing out her cheeks, her tongue twirling around his tip every time she slipped her mouth up his shaft and he growled loudly, finally forgetting where they were.

They were behind some bushes and if he got any louder they would be sure discovered but she didn't care, she wanted him to come, right here and there.

Letting her teeth scrape over his length, she pumped him harder with her hand, feeling him stiffen, his hips rocking forward once again, a guttural growl rumpling out of his chest as he came in her mouth, his hot cum spurting down her throat and she gulped, trying to take everything, her mouth milking him dry hungrily, spurned on by his whimpers and only letting go off him as he started to soften inside of her, a satisfied smirk on her face as she fell back on her heels.

"Told you we would get away with it, pirate." She said smugly, licking her lips.

He was still panting, sweat glistening on his forehead as he reached for his pants and pulled them up again, his hand still trembling as he tugged himself back in.

"Bloody hell, Swan." He grumbled, running his hand through his hair, making it stick up in all directions. "Is there any challenge you won't accept?"

She grinned at him, standing up and stepping closer, her fingers trailing over his scruff, her thumb brushing over his lips.

"Probably not."


	22. Dirty Talking

**Prompt:** _How about a short fic/drabble where Emma talks dirty to Killian (instead of the other way around)? And in public, in front of her parents, at dinner, cruel little whispers of seduction into his ear that have him stunned speechless. Red-faced and stuttering. I want the pirate to be the hot and bothered one..._

* * *

"I'm not wearing any underpants."

He stiffened, almost choking on the piece of bread he had just put in his mouth, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at her. But she wasn't looking at him, pouring wine into his glass, her fingers pressing gently against his shoulder as she leaned over him and he was sure it was deliberate as she shifted and her breast brushed over his shirt.

"Mom, do we have more wine?"

His hand shot forward, holding her right where she was. He would not let her just get away with telling him such a thing and then just step away as if nothing happened.

"You are playing with fire here, love?" He growled, his lips skimming her ear.

"Am I?" Emma replied, leaning back, her mouth turning up into a smug grin. "I don't know what you are talking about, pirate."

~K&E~

This was torture. Pure torture.

She was taunting him, teasing him. With small touches, her fingers hot on his naked skin, burning him alive. She was shifting around on her bloody seat on purpose, tugging at the flimsy fabric of her skirt every few seconds, bringing his eyes down to her naked thighs and his fingers twitched since he wanted nothing more than to slip them under her skirt and make sure she was telling the truth, his groin tightening as he imagined slamming his fingers into her, hearing those low moans she made when he was working her over with his mouth, her breathless whispers when he fucked her with his tongue.

"I can almost feel you under my fingers." He actually jumped in his seat when her husky voice breathed in his ear. "Hard and throbbing, jumping with the unbearable desire to plunge into me."

"Emma!" He hissed warningly, feeling himself grow, his length already straining against its confines.

"If we would be alone I would pull him out and would straddle you, coating you with my arousal."

She would pay for this. He would bloody make her pay for this. His fingers tightened around the fork in his hand, trying to keep it from shaking as her fingers ghosted over him and his knee hit the table, the glasses rattling loudly.

"Sorry." Killian mumbled, feeling the urge to close his hand around her throat and throttle her as she looked at him with an innocent expression on her face while her bloody fingers worked on the laces of his pants, loosening them and he couldn't do anything against it without drawing attention to what she was doing under the table.

"Killian, are you alright?" Snow's worried voice drifted over the table and he could swear he heard Emma snort beside him.

"Aye, everything is fine." He said quietly, gritting his teeth as her fingers slipped into the opening, an appreciative hum slipping over her lips as she found him naked underneath, her fingers trailing over his tip.

Leaning forward, she reached for the salt beside his glass, her fingers pressing harder against him and he bit his tongue until he tasted blood.

"I'm so wet for you, Killian." His balls were throbbing and he feared he might lose it any second now but she didn't stop caressing him, her voice taunting him. "I'm already cramping because I want to feel you in me."

He would not survive this dinner. There was no way in hell he would survive this bloody dinner.

~K&E~

"Be quite, woman." He growled, pushing her into the apartment, yanking at her coat and ripping it off her shoulders, shoving her towards the couch and she actually started laughing, her laughter making him completely lose control and he swirled her around, pressing her over the back of the coach and flipped her skirt up, seeing that she hadn't lied to him. She wasn't wearing anything underneath and he groaned, his fingers kneading her naked ass.

"Don't you dare move."

He reached for the laces of his pants, almost ripping them apart, just shoving his pants down his legs until his cock sprang free, his fingers immediately back between her legs, sliding through her folds, his whole body trembling as he found her soaking wet and he positioned himself, his fingers digging into her skin as he jerked his hips forward, plunging into her in one swift move.

"Oh my God." Emma moaned, pushing back against him and he pulled back again, hesitating a second before he slammed back in, a cry slipping over her lips. "Yes."

He was hammering his cock into her, sweat trickling down his face, his shirt clinging to his chest as he took her with hard and fast plunges, hoping he could hold back long enough to make her come but she had turned him so on over the last two hours that he felt himself getting closer and closer, not able to keep it in any longer and he came hard, his balls almost exploding as the semen shot out of him, his hips rocking against her as he buried himself as deep in her as he could, hot spurt after hot spurt pulsing out of him, her walls clutching him hard as she came only seconds later, making his climax so mind-blowing that he almost blacked out.

"Bloody hell, Emma." He was pressing her hard into the couch but couldn't find it in him to move, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "One day you are gonna be the death of me."

She just chuckled, her hand reaching behind and patting his cheek. "No way, pirate. You loved every second of it."

"Aye." He mumbled, his lips brushing over the damp skin of her neck, his tongue darting out and licking over her pulse point. "That I did."


	23. Carriage

**Prompt:** _Smut based on the lyrics to 'Partition'. It could be when they're in EF, in a carriage, on their way to a ball._

* * *

The carriage was rumbling over the road, throwing her up and down and she shifted on her seat, trying to find a comfortable position, her eyes flickering every few minutes towards him, lust coursing through her veins and she bit her tongue, trying to will her body to cool down. She just had him two hours ago. She couldn't really want him again.

"Bloody hell, Swan." He growled lowly and her head shot up, meeting his blue eyes burning with desire. "Come over here."

She almost stumbled over her feet as she jumped up and closed the short gap between them and he pulled her into his lap, his hand immediately reaching for the low-cut bodice of her gown and yanking it down, his fingers closing around one hard peak and twirling it around, watching her intently.

"You are one wanton woman, Emma." He leaned forward, his tongue flicking over her nipple and she moaned, pushing against him, wanting him to take it in his mouth, wanted him everywhere but he straightened again, his fingers playing with one nub.

"Are you already wet for me, Swan?" His hand left her throbbing breast and wandered down her stomach and leg, his fingers slipping under her gown and trailing up again, pushing her dress up until it was bunched around her hips, his hand brushing over her pounding core. "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers? Do you want to feel my rings pressing into you?"

She couldn't speak, couldn't give him an answer, didn't need to give him one. One of his long fingers was already slipping into her, his ring pushing against her opening and she growled, rocking her hips against his fingers, wanted him to move faster, wanted him to give her more.

"So impatient, love." He drawled, his hot breath brushing over her nipple while he added a second finger, pushing them deep into her, his thumb finding her clit and drawing lazy circles over it while his fingers pumped in and out of her. "Gods, Emma. You are so wet for me. Always so wet for me."

His fingers curled inside of her, hitting her at the exact right spot, his thumb rubbed harder over her clit and his mouth closed around her nipple again, sucking it in and she exploded, clenching his fingers, her walls fluttering around him as he brought her slowly down, a satisfied smirk adorning his face as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean.

"We are not finished yet, pirate." Emma hissed, grinding down on him, smiling cockily as he groaned loudly. "I want you in me. Now."

Her fingers fumbled for the laces of his pants and a few moments later his pants hit the ground and she threw a leg over him, reaching for his cock and positioning him, sliding down slowly, taking him all in and arching her back, she practically shoved her breasts into his face and he immediately latched onto the invitation, taking one nipple into his mouth while she rocked her hips back and forth, her movements becoming faster as she rode him hard, knowing that they would arrive soon and didn't have the time to prolong it.

She felt herself tighten again and he was right by her side, his hand pushing her down as his hips jerked upwards and he emptied himself in her, spurting his release into her as her walls clenched around him.

They were hardly able to get their clothes back in order and make themselves presentable again before the carriage slowed down and came to a stop in front of the castle.

"How was the ride?" Her father asked as he opened the door and held a hand out to help Emma out of the carriage.

Emma looked down and hid a smile and Killian just shrugged his shoulders, descending from the carriage after her, saying in a bored tone. "Rocky."


	24. Gladiator

**Prompt:** _dub-con/non-con gladiatorial games_

* * *

The cuffs clicked around his ankles and wrists, the chains got yanked backwards and he suppressed a groan as the metal cut into his skin.

This procedure could only mean one thing. She was coming again.

One part of him felt angry and helpless. Chained to the wall while she was toying with him. But another part of him felt already slightly aroused, knowing her fingers would be on his body very soon.

Only minutes later she stepped into his cell, telling the guards with an arrogant nod that they should leave them alone and they obeyed immediately, shutting the door with a click behind them.

He knew they wouldn't let anyone in until she was finished with him.

Her green eyes were traveling over his body, her mouth parting as she studied his muscles and he couldn't help getting hard under her heated gaze. The first few times he had fought it desperately, fought against the lust coursing through his veins every time she came to visit him. But he never won. No matter how hard he tried.

She stepped closer, her nails raking over his chest, trailing along the hem of his tunic and with a flick of her hand she opened it and let it fall to the ground, immediately wrapping her hand around him and pumping him hard.

Once, twice and a third time, letting go of him the second he was rock hard, his cock jutting out.

"So, ..." Emma drawled, stepping back and looking up into eyes. "How are we today?"

He didn't answer her. He never said anything. Never gave her the pleasure to see him break. No sound. No sounds of anger or lust. Nothing.

He just cocked an eyebrow and stared at her challengingly and she let out a throaty laugh.

"I decided to have my way with you today. We waited long enough."

He stiffened, the chains rattling as he jerked back. Until now she had always only used her hands on him, pumping him until he spurted his release into the straw. But the glint in her eyes told him that she had much more in mind for him today.

"Do you wanna feel how wet I am for you?"

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth but he couldn't help his cock from jumping as her fingers brushed over his tip.

"Do you wanna feel how hot my mouth is wrapped around you?"

He jerked his eyes open, letting out a growl as she threw a blanket on the floor and kneeled down in front of him, her fingers playing with his cock, trailing between his legs and massaging his balls and then she leaned forward, opening her mouth and taking him in, her gaze meeting his as she sucked him in as deep as she could and he started to quiver, the effort to remain motionless almost impossible as she bobbed her head back and forth, her fingers tightening around him, pain shooting through him.

His cock slipped out of her mouth, her fingers vanished and he opened his eyes, his chest heaving with ragged breaths and she threw him a smug grin before she turned around and pulled her dress up.

She stepped closer and leaned forward, her ass rubbing over him and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction to thrust into her but he could feel her wet and hot core and he wanted nothing more than to plunge into her.

She let out a sigh when he didn't react to the taunting brushes of her wet cunt and reached behind, taking him in her hand and guiding him to her entrance before she pushed back and let him slip in.

"Ah, slave." Emma moaned as she stepped closer, taking him all in, pressing her hands against the opposite wall for leverage as she pumped her hips back and forth. "I knew your thick cock would feel amazing inside of me."

He didn't want to react but her sheath was so tight and wet and his cock was pounding and his balls almost exploding and he curled his fingers around the chains, holding on to them as he let out a guttural growl and jerked his hips back, slipping out of her just to push back in a second later.

"Yes." Emma cried out. "Again."

She writhed against him and he couldn't control himself any longer, slamming into her again and again, feeling the semen rising in him but then she suddenly pushed him back and he slipped out of her, dark spots appearing in front of his eyes.

He was so bloody close and he could still feel her walls pulsating around him but before he could say or do anything, she stepped beside him, one hand reaching for his cock and pumping him fast while her other hand disappeared under her dress, pleasuring herself and she let out throaty moans as her fingers tightened around him.

"Come on, slave." Emma growled, her hand gripping him painfully and jerking back and forth. "Come on."

And he came with violent bursts, his semen spurting in a wide arch out of him onto the straw and he heard her letting out a deep moan as she apparently came herself.

Letting go of him, she lifted her hand to her mouth and licked his semen of her fingers, never leaving his gaze.

"Until the next time, slave."

"Emma?" He said quietly before she reached the door and she turned around, glancing at him questioningly. "Next time you should untie me so that I can fuck you properly."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked him up and down again, her mouth tilting up in a lopsided smile as she said. "Maybe."

Her knuckles rapped against the door and a moment later she was gone, leaving him chained naked to the wall and he wanted to be angry with her but all he could feel right in that moment was anticipation.

He couldn't wait to feel her hot, wet cunt around his cock again.


	25. Handcuffs

**Prompt:** _Emma teasing Killian: "Bloody hell,Emma. Don't leave me like that." + word prompt 'Handcuffs'._

* * *

This was bloody torture.

He yanked at the handcuffs chaining him to the bed but he could hardly move more than a few inches. She had even chained his ankles to the bed and all he could do was watch her.

And it was bloody torture.

The fingers of one hand played with her breast while the fingers of her other hand trailed along her inner thigh and his cock was pounding maddeningly as he watched her.

"Emma, please unchain me."

He was begging her because he couldn't take it any longer. He could see how wet she was, her folds glistening in the candle light, her lips swollen from arousal and he jerked his hips up, a growl rumbling out of his chest because his cock was killing him and he couldn't even touch her.

"Swan!"

But she just smiled, slipping one finger through her folds, letting it circle around her clit and her head fell back, her mouth opening, a deep moan echoing through the room as she slid her finger deeper and let it glide in.

The handcuffs rattled as he arched his back, burying his teeth in his bottom lip because he couldn't remember ever being so aroused that he believed he would explode any second if he couldn't get his hand on her or at least on himself.

"Gods, you are killing me."

She didn't even react to his comment, starting to pump her finger in and out, another moan slipping over her lips and then she added a second finger, rubbing her thumb over her clit, twirling her breast with the other hand and he almost came by only watching her.

It was so bloody hot to watch her getting herself off.

Her breath got more erratic, her movements jerkier and then she bowed her back, stilling her fingers, shivers rippling over her skin and he could see her walls fluttering around her fingers as her orgasm hit her.

"Fuck, Emma."

She opened her eyes slowly, letting her fingers slip out and putting her leg back down. Standing up, she strolled over to him, leaning down and trailing one finger over his mouth. He licked his lips greedily, the taste of her juices exploding in his mouth and he groaned, bucking against the restraints again.

But she just smiled at him again and just turned around.

Bloody woman.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't answer him, walking through the room and getting dressed again.

"Bloody hell, Emma. Don't leave me like that."

For a moment he feared she would really leave him but then she swirled around and walked back, reaching for the keys and opening the handcuffs around his hand before she dropped the keys on his stomach.

"Emma!" He growled but she just chuckled.

"You still have one hand, haven't you?"

And then she was gone. He didn't even bother to unchain himself, his hand going immediately to his cock, pumping up and down until he finally came, his cum spurting on his stomach.

And as he was lying on the bed, still chained to it by his brace and ankles, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"You are gonna bloody pay for this, Swan."


	26. Reenacting the Scene

**Prompt:** _She ties him to the same tree again in the EF and "THANKS" him for [whatever]._

* * *

"Where are we going, Swan?"

He looked around, having the strange feeling he had been here before but couldn't quite place it.

"We are actually here."

He raised an eyebrow, eying the big tree in front of them as he suddenly recognized the tree and his mouth turned up into a huge grin.

"A walk down memory lane, love?"

"Something like that." Emma replied, grinning broadly as she bend down and opened the backpack, pulling out some rope.

"What do you need the rope for, Swan?"

"Reenacting the scene."

"Reenacting the … wait a second." He narrowed his eyes and his gaze flickered from the rope to the tree. "You want to tie me to the tree again?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"To have my wicked way with you." Emma put a hand on her hip, shooting him a challenging glare. "Gonna back out, pirate?"

He saw the wicked gleam in her eyes and felt the tug in his groin, knowing this look all too well and he shot her a cocky grin as he replied. "Of course not, princess."

She ordered him to get rid off his coat and he leaned against the tree, stretching out his arms to let her tie him to the tree like all these months ago and she tugged at the rope, making sure it would hold before she stepped back and let her eyes trail up and down his body.

"I have to admit, pirate, all these leather is doing things to me."

She licked her lips as her eyes fell to his midsection and he felt himself getting hard under her heated gaze, her mouth tilting up into a smug grin as she saw him growing under his pants.

"Let's get you more comfortable, shall we?"

For a second he wondered what she meant by that but then she stepped closer and her fingers started to unlace his pants and he inhaled a sharp breath, realizing what she was about to do.

"Aehm, love." He cleared his throat, tugging at his restraints. "We are in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, someone could come along or the ogres could surprise us. I don't think this is such a good idea."

But she just smiled at him, her hand slipping into the opening and wrapping around him. "Then you just have to be quiet."

"Swan, I ..." The rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat as she pulled his pants down, humming contentedly as his cock sprang out of the confines and she didn't even wait one second before her mouth closed around him.

"Gods, Swan." He hissed, bucking his hips forward as she sucked hard at his tip.

Her tongue swirled around him and pressed hard against the underside of his cock as she pulled him deeper into her mouth until he could feel his tip hitting the back of her throat and he let out a guttural growl not able to form any coherent sentence anymore as she started to bob her head back and forth, faster and faster, her hot mouth insanely tight around his length and he could already feel his balls tightening.

"Bloody hell." He cried out as she sucked hard again and the semen spurted out of him and she gulped around him, suckling him dry and he jerked his hips forward, black spots appearing at the corner of his eyes as he just kept coming and coming, her lips close around him until he had completely emptied himself inside her mouth, leaving him a trembling mess.

He didn't even realize when she let his cock slip out of her mouth and untied him, his knees almost giving out under him and he opened his eyes slowly, meeting her gaze, groaning as he saw the smug grin on her face.

His fingers reached for his pants and it took him a while until he could tie them, his hand still quivering from the mind-blowing orgasm she had just given him.

"You are an evil woman, Emma." He said quietly.

"I know." She replied cockily.

"You are gonna pay for this." He growled, looking up into her eyes. "You know that, right?"

"I sure hope so."

She let out a chuckle and turned around, starting to walk back to the castle and he just shook his head, a soft smile pulling up the corner of his mouth.

"She is going to be the death of me one day."


	27. I Need You

**Prompt:** _Angry smut with no happy ending + sentence prompt "I'm sorry, Killian."_

* * *

It was wrong. Really, really wrong.

She shouldn't be here. She should turn around and leave. She shouldn't do it. She shouldn't ask this from him.

But God, she needed him. She needed him tonight. With a desperation that made her throat close up and her whole body humming for his touch.

She knew they still hadn't talked about anything. She knew he waited from a sign from her, waited for her to make the next step and it was definitely not the step she was about to make right now.

But she just needed him.

She pushed the door to his room open, finding him at the table with the flask in his hand, dark shadows under his eyes, the pain over losing Neal still lingering deep in his eyes and he looked up and found her gaze.

They kept staring at each other for what seemed like forever until Emma stepped into the room and closed the door firmly behind her.

Turning around to him again, she balled her hands into fists beside her body, not knowing what to do or what to say. He didn't say a word, waiting for her to start the conversation, to explain what she was doing in his room in the middle of the night.

And she looked into his deep blue eyes, her eyes dropping to the chest hair revealed by the deep V of his shirt, trailing her gaze down his stomach and over his thighs and just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Her eyes snapped back to his, her heart jumping in her throat and she let out a deep breath, her voice shaking as she whispered.

"I need you, Hook." She gulped hard, seeing the realization dawning in his eyes. "God, Killian. I need you tonight."

He stood up slowly, putting the flask on the table and walking towards her, his hand reaching for a strand of hair and pushing it behind her ear.

"Love, I don't think ..."

She tilted her head and pressed a kiss against his hand, closing her eyes and grabbing his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers as she rasped.

"Killian, please. I need you."

He let out a shuddering breath and she looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't push her away, sighing relieved when he just nodded and she stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his, a sob almost escaping her because she had missed him so much, had missed the feeling of his body against hers, had missed the feeling of his lips pressed against her mouth.

She had just missed him.

His mouth opened under hers, his tongue tracing over her bottom lip and something in her snapped. All the pain, the sorrow, the losses they had to endure crashing down over her and she fisted her hands around the lapels of his shirt, pulling him even closer, both stumbling as she kissed him back hungrily.

She couldn't get him fast enough out of his clothes, fabric ripping as she yanked his shirt over his head, her hands roaming greedily over his abs, her fingers fumbling with the laces of his pants, moaning loudly as she wrapped her hand around his hard length.

"God, get in me, Hook. Now."

She pushed him back and pulled her clothes off her body, just throwing everything on the ground, being back in his arms just a few seconds later, letting out a deep groan as his naked body pressed against hers, flames of lust burning through her and she pulled him back with her, both crashing down on the bed and she didn't waste one second, grabbing him and positioning him at her entrance, her fingers digging into his ass, her eyes locking with his and then he pushed forward, burying himself deep in her and she arched her back, her breath hitching in her throat.

He was huge, filling her to the point of almost pain and then he started to move, hitting her deep inside, reaching that spot and she gasped, her nails clawing into his back as he plunged into her with hard and fast thrusts.

God, she had needed this so much. Letting herself get swept away by the passion, concentrating only on the feeling of having him in her, on the sensations he elicited in her body and she wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her hips up to pull him even deeper into her, welcoming every thrust, couldn't get enough of him, didn't want him to stop.

But he changed the angle of his thrusts, his pace quickened and she cried out as he hit her even deeper, taking her even rougher.

"Gods, Swan, you feel bloody amazing."

His hoarse voice pushed her over the edge and she convulsed around him, her walls fluttering uncontrollably and she let out a deep moan as the waves of her orgasm ripped through her body, his body still slamming against hers as he kept pushing into her, crashing down on her with a guttural growl, his hips jerking forward one last time before he followed her over the edge.

He slipped down from her and she stared at the ceiling, her heart still hammering in her chest, her mind already shouting at her for being so stupid while the remnants of her orgasm were still humming through her body.

She pushed herself up from the bed, feeling his cum between her legs, trickling down her thighs as she reached for her pants, not able to look at him, feeling ashamed for using him like that.

"Emma?"

"I ..." She closed her eyes and pinched her nose, taking in a deep breath before she continued. "I'm sorry, Killian. I'm … I shouldn't have … we ..."

"It was a one-time thing?" His voice was harsh, tinged with disappointment and defeat and she shuddered, feeling disgusted by herself and what she had done.

"I ..." She finally looked up, meeting his gaze and her heart clenched in her chest as she saw the still unconditional love shining in his eyes.

This was too much. Too much feelings, too much emotions, too much of everything. She couldn't handle this right now. Not now.

"I ..." She stumbled to the door and yanked it open. "I need to go."

She let the door fall shut behind her, leaning back against it, closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

_What have I done?_


	28. Best Excuse Ever

**Sentence prompt:** _"You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?"_

* * *

"I still remember what you told me in the forest, love?"

"Hmm?" Emma pushed into his touch, goosebumps racing over her skin as his fingers trailed down her ribcage.

"If I remember correctly you said … _You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?_ ..." Killian wiggled his eyebrows as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Do you want me to find another excuse?"

His deep voice sent another round of shivers over her spine, the metal of his hook gleaming in the candle light and her stomach clenched with anticipation, her eyes shooting back to his and she just nodded, rolling around on her back, opening her legs invitingly.

Kneeling between her thighs, he leaned forward, brushing his hook over one erected nipple, his gaze heating up as it tightened even more and her breaths grew shallow as he trailed it carefully down her stomach, the cool metal slipping between her heated folds and she gasped as he rubbed it over her engorged clit.

"Is this a good enough excuse for you?" He rasped and her body started trembling with the effort to hold still as his hook slipped deeper, trailing through her wetness and up again. "Tell me, Emma. Does that arouse you? Me using my hook on you?"

She let out another gasp as he pressed the metal harder against the bundle of nerves before it was suddenly gone.

"Answer me, love."

She couldn't find her breath, just stared at him, her fingers clenched around the sheet, her hips bucking upwards, her core throbbing painfully and all she managed to get out was a hoarse whispered. "More."

He grinned, a wicked smile, before he stood up and took his pants off, his arousal jumping out of its confines, thick and long and hard, and a new ball of lust shot straight down to the apex of her thighs, the breath whooshing out of her as he kneeled back between her legs, the cool metal pressing against her knee to open her even more to his touch and a second later his hook was back, trailing teasing circles over her clit and she closed her eyes, her breath coming out in harsh pants as he slipped two fingers into her, pumping them in and out while his hook was still playing with her clit and she shot over the edge, her body convulsing as he curled his fingers inside of her, replacing his hook with his tongue and flicking it over her clit, prolonging her climax, leaving her a trembling mess.

Her walls was still fluttering as he thrusted into her, his thick length stretching her and she dug her fingers into his skin, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him in even deeper, pushing her hips upwards, meeting each of his thrusts, her heart galloping in her chest as almost immediately the next climax was building up in her and she opened her eyes, locking her gaze with his.

He was beautiful, his eyes a stormy gray, darkened with hardly controlled lust, his mouth half open as he pushed his hips forward, burying himself in her over and over again. His thrusts became more erratic, his arms started to quiver as he slammed into her with deep plunges and she came in the exact moment he stiffened above her, her walls milking him as she rode through her second climax, her legs dropping down from his waist, her arms falling onto the bed, her chest heaving with ragged breaths as she was lying there, completely exhausted and sated.

He slipped slowly out of her, crashing down on the bed beside her and she turned her head, a big grin erupting on her face as he met her gaze.

"That was the best excuse ever."


	29. Without Scruff

**Prompt:** _Emma and Hook have been living together for awhile. She comes home to find that he's completely shaved off his beard. An investigation into this 'newness' is required._

* * *

"Killian, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen."

She slipped out of her boots and threw her jacket over the rack, sighing softly as she stretched herself, her spine cracking. It had been an exhausting day and she was glad to be home, looking forward to a quiet night with Killian. Good food, good wine and hopefully some relaxing sex afterwards.

Her mouth tilted up into a grin as her stomach already clenched in anticipation, her skin tingling as she imagined his scruff scraping over it.

"I bought us a bottle of wine. Are you ready with ..." The sentence got stuck in her throat as she rounded the corner and got a look at her boyfriend, her eyes going wide in surprise.

"Aye, love. Dinner is ready."

He turned around and looked at her, raising an eyebrow as he saw her puzzled expression.

"What the hell did you do?"

He threw a confused glance back to the table, wondering what she meant before he realized what she probably was talking about and he gave her a lopsided grin, skimming his fingers over his clean-shaved cheeks.

"I shaved."

"I can see that." Emma huffed.

"You don't like it?" He cocked his head, watching her intently.

"Why the heck did you shave it off?" Emma shot back, avoiding to answer his question.

"Well, first your lad gave me one of those appliances and I thought I should try it since he actually gave it to me as a present."

"And second?" Emma asked, putting the bottle on the table and folding her arms in front of her chest.

He raised his hand and scratched behind his ear, a telltale sign that he wasn't feeling completely comfortable with telling her the second reason but she just waited him out until he shrugged his shoulders and admitted.

"The last time you were drooling all over this man in the box with the moving pictures, going on and on about how well-structured his face is and how his cheeks look soft like a baby's bottom."

"That isn't actually a good thing."

"No?"

"Never mind." Emma said, wanting to change the subject before he realized why exactly she was not very fond of the lack of his facial hair. "Let's eat."

His hand shot forward and stopped her, his eyes searching her face. "Why are you so upset about it?"

"I'm not upset. I was just surprised."

"No. There is something more." He cocked his head "Why are you blushing, love?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Of course you are." His fingers skimmed over her cheek and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Emma, just tell me." His brows furrowed in concern and she didn't want him to worry about something so silly.

"Fine." She huffed, throwing her arms in the air. "I actually like it when your scruff burns my skin while you are … you know."

She waved her hand down to her mid-section and it took him a few seconds before he caught on, his mouth tilting up into a cocky grin.

"Oh, I see." His eyes glinted with mischief and she gulped hard as he stepped closer, pressing her against the wall. "You think I can't make it enjoyable for you without my facial hair?"

"That's not what I meant."

"No? So what did you mean?" He lowered his head, his lips brushing over her jaw and she exhaled a sharp breath as he rocked his hips forward and showed her that he was already fully aroused.

"God damn it, Killian. How do you do that?"

"You are just so bloody arousing, love." He drawled, pressing his lips against hers.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush against his body, walking her backwards and she mumbled against his lips. "Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom."

"This was not meant to be a challenge."

"Wasn't it?"

"Killian, the food ..."

"Can be heated up later." He interrupted her. "First I need to show you that I don't need a scruff to make you come over and over again."

"Jesus Christ, you are incorrigible."

"When it comes to tasting you ..." He pushed her on the bed, his tongue licking over his lips in an incredible obscene way, making her stomach clench. "I can't get enough."

He reached for her jeans, and popped the button open, lowering the zipper, his head nodding towards her chest. "Give me a hand love, would you?"

The lilting tone of his voice, smoking hot with passion, made her obey immediately and she wrestled her sweater over her head, arching her back to unclasp her bra and throw it on the ground while he pulled her pants and panties down.

"Let's see how good I am without the scruff."

He settled between her legs, his mouth descending on her immediately, his tongue darting out and lapping over her clit and she whimpered, shoving her hips upwards.

He licked and sucked, altering hard strokes with lazy licks and she writhed under him as he pushed her nearer and nearer, his tongue suddenly fucking her and she was so close, the first ripples already running over her and she held her breath, anticipating to get hit by another mind-blowing orgasm.

And then he was gone, leaving her hanging high and dry.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She huffed, staring daggers at him as he slipped from the bed and discarded his clothes, a big grin splitting up his face.

Laying down beside her he pressed his lips on hers, giving her a searing kiss, his mouth still hovering over hers as he mumbled. "Still missing the facial hair?"

"God, Killian." She groaned against his lips, the taste of herself on him driving her insane. "Get back down there and finish what you've started."

He let out a low chuckle, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue teasingly. "As you wish, milady."

She let out a guttural moan as he slid down her body again and started to pleasure her with his mouth and fingers until she exploded against his face, still breathing heavily as his body covered hers and he drove into her.

"Do you like that, Swan?"

He slammed into her, burying himself deep in her and she gasped, pushing her hips upwards to meet every single one of his thrusts.

"Aye, you like that." He growled against her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth.

He pushed her faster to her next release than she could have imagined and only a few thrusts later she cramped around him, bowing into his body as the next orgasm hit her hard, her climax carrying him with her over the edge, his hips rocking against her as he emptied himself in her.

She laid in his arms afterwards, her fingers skimming over his chest as she waited for her heart to calm down and his hand trailed up and down her spine, his lips brushing over her forehead as he breathed.

"Was I able to satisfy you even without the scruff?"

She could hear the smug undertone in his voice and she smacked her hand against his chest, making him gasp.

"Easy, Swan. You don't want to hurt me, do you?"

"You are a smug bastard. You know that, right?"

"Aye. I do." He chuckled against her skin and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she pushed herself up to look into his eyes.

"So, ready for the next round?" She inquired, throwing him a challenging look.

He raised one eyebrow, shaking his head slightly. "You are insatiable, aren't you?"

"When it comes to you ..." She leaned down, taking his mouth in a hungry kiss. "I am."

He growled lowly, pushing her on her back and rolling atop of her, pinning her down into the mattress.

"Then let's see how often I can make you come without the scruff."


	30. No Objections

**I wrote a OQ one-shot about Robin getting Regina off under the table while they were in a restaurant with Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret and David. And Killian actually noticed what Robin was doing and someone asked me if I could continue this one-shot but for CS and this is the result.**

* * *

"Why are you wearing this smug grin on your face?"

Emma tilted her head and watched him intently, knowing this smirk all too well and wondering where the pirate's dirty mind had gone now.

"Just congratulating my mate."

"Congratulating your mate?" She looked confused at the other end of the table where her parents were sitting, David leaning over the baby bump and murmuring nonsense while Mary Margaret was watching him, a soft smile on her face. "Congratulating to what? The baby? You already congratulated them."

"Not Dave." Killian's grin broadened. "Robin."

"Regina is pregnant?" Emma whispered, her eyes widening in surprise. "Really? That was fast."

"What?" Killian replied, an expression of complete bafflement on his face before he realized why she would say that and he let out a soft chuckle. "No, the queen is not pregnant. At least not that I know of."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I was congratulating my mate for riling Regina up like that. He even got her to have a quick romp in the back."

"Quick romp in ..." Emma's mouth dropped open and her head swiveled around to the door leading to the bathrooms before she looked back at Killian. "No way."

"Yes way." The broad grin was back on his face, his eyes glittering with mischief as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I have quite fond memories from the last time I fucked you with my fingers under the table and how wet you've been for me."

"Killian Jones!" Emma hissed, smacking her hand against his chest. "We are not alone."

"Well, it didn't hinder Robin from getting Regina off."

"He didn't!" Emma gasped.

"Aye, he did."

"Jesus Christ." Emma muttered under her breath, her hand coming to rest on his thigh, her fingers brushing against his prominent arousal and she jerked her head around, piercing him with her gaze. "You have to be kidding me."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, giving her a lopsided smirk with a raised eyebrow and she didn't know if she should smack him again or kiss him.

"What can I say, love?" He dropped his voice so that only she could hear him. "I remembered your walls clutching my fingers, remembered how you taste like when I'm taking you with my mouth, how you moan and writhe when I fuck you with my tongue and ..."

Her fingers pressed against his lips, shutting him up and he grinned mischievously, his hand reaching for hers and pulling it higher, pressing it hard against his length.

"I want you." He said it in a low tone, his voice already hoarse with arousal and she tightened her fingers around him.

"I can feel that, pirate."

"Are you gonna do anything about it?"

For a moment she was tempted to just let him sit there with his hard-on and eat her dessert as slow as possible but she could already feel how the wetness pooled between her legs and she would hurt herself as much as she would hurt him by refusing his blatant offer.

"Let's go." She said, throwing her napkin on the table and jumping up from her chair.

"Mom? Dad?" She looked over the table at her parents. "We gotta go."

She grabbed Killian's hand and hauled him up from the chair, dragging him through the restaurant and out the door before her parents even could get a word out.

She practically stormed towards the bug, opening the passenger door and shoving him inside before she jogged around the hood and slipped into the driver's seat, jamming the key into the ignition.

"Open your pants, pirate."

"What are you up to, Swan?"

"I can drive one-handed." She said smugly, putting in the first gear and pulling out of the parking spot, throwing him a wicked glance. "Get him out. I want to wrap my hand around your cock. Any objections?"

"No, none." He growled, unlacing his pants and pulling his cock out and Emma's eyes flickered down for a second.

"Gorgeous." She whispered, reaching over and closing her hand around him, letting her fingers play over him.

"Gods, Emma." His head fell back against the rest, his hand clenching into a fist on his thigh as she pumped him slowly. "Drive faster."

She pressed the gas pedal down, glad that she was the sheriff of this town and could actually drive over speed limit without getting a ticket for it. They were at the dock under five minutes and she stalled the engine, turning around to him, her eyes trailing hungrily over his arousal.

"Don't bother lacing up, pirate. Just pack him in. No one will be on the pier at this hour anyway."

She jerked the door open and stepped in front of the car, stretching her hand out and waiting for him to take it before she hurried to the gangway, rushing up and onto the deck.

With a flick of her hand she invoked a cloaking spell to cover the Jolly Roger and them from any spying eyes and she pushed him forward until his back hit the mast, dropping down on her knees in front of him and pulling his pants down, taking him deep into her mouth before he could even utter a word.

"Gods, Emma." His hips rocked forward, his fingers tightening in her hair as she swirled her tongue over his tip, her teeth grazing over him as she let him slip back in and he groaned.

Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, she pumped him with her fingers and mouth and he let out a whimper. "Emma, please, I'm … I'm coming. Gods, Emma, I'm …. fuck."

He spurted his release into her mouth and she gulped around him, sucking him dry, letting him slip out of her, licking her lips as she looked up at him, a cocky smirk playing over her lips.

"Bloody hell, Swan."

He yanked her up and switched their positions, didn't even bother to pull up his pants as he fell on his knees and popped her pants open, almost tearing them apart as he pushed them down her legs and wrestled one leg out, his hand grabbing her thigh, pulling her leg over his shoulder, his mouth pressing against her a moment later.

"Gods, you are soaking wet, love."

She could only moan as his tongue darted out and licked over her clit, flicking over it again and again, his fingers digging into her ass as he tilted her hips up, burying his tongue deep in her and she clutched her fingers into his hair, needed to hold on to something as he fucked her with his tongue.

Her legs were starting to shake and she pushed her hips forward, needed him to plunge deeper, harder, anything that would relieve the pressure building inside of her.

"God, Killian." She whimpered. "I need ..."

She couldn't finish the sentence, his tongue slipping out of her and up to her clit again, two fingers slamming into her, pumping in and out.

"Oh my God."

She exploded around his fingers, wave after wave rushing through her, his fingers still slipping in and out of her, his tongue lapping with lazy strokes over her clit as she came down, his mouth glistening with her arousal as he leaned back and stood up.

His hand tightened around her waist and he turned her around, his fingers pressing against her back and she bent forward, pressing her forearms onto the crate beside the mast, feeling him brushing over her ass and she opened her legs, her breath hitching in her throat as he pushed into her.

"Gods, Emma. You are always so wet for me." He plunged into her with deep strokes, getting faster and faster with each thrust. "And you are so bloody tight, love."

She could feel him hitting the spot deep inside of her, her eyes falling shut as he stretched her, making her feel deliciously full and the tension was rising again, deep in her stomach, his movements became more erratic, his fingers gripping her waist harder as he slammed into her, his breath coming out in harsh bursts as he was chasing his release and she slipped one hand between her legs, rubbing over her clit, biting her lip as the spasms rippled through her body again, her walls clutching him tightly and he let out a guttural growl, pumping his hips forward one last time, following her over the edge.

He was lying half over her, the edge of the crate was digging into her stomach, his hot breath brushing over her neck.

"Remind me that I have to thank Robin for this." He whispered against her skin.

"If you say one word about this to Robin or Regina you are not getting any for the next three months."

He chuckled, pulling her up against his chest, his cock being still in her as his hand slipped under her shirt and his fingers skimmed over her stomach.

"That's quite a threat, love."

"So you better keep your mouth shut."

"Should we take this to the captain's quarters?" His hand slipped higher, his fingers playing over her already hardening nipple.

"Captain's quarters it is."


End file.
